


A Twist of Fate

by Hullabamoo



Category: Astoria Fate's Kiss, Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Ganglord AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5905378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullabamoo/pseuds/Hullabamoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[On Hiatus]Fate always reaches her destination, but sometimes she likes to take a different road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Weft

**Author's Note:**

> Ganglord AU where Medusa never lost her Aura to Pegasus.  
> Takes place immediately after Chapter 6 of Scenes in the Life. 
> 
> Pairing: Medusa/MC(Claire)
> 
> Rating: PG13
> 
> Spoilers: None
> 
> Authors Notes: _I couldn't stop thinking about it...._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By the time Claire got to H.E.R.A the shaking had mostly stopped. She waved at the guards as she passed, pocketing her badge after she swiped it over the security pad. Inside the elevator she took several deep breaths, mentally rehearsing her report to Cyprin until the golden doors slid open. 

Each step towards their office eased the pressure in her chest. Something akin to relief washed over her when she saw the door hinged slightly open, a sure sign that Cyprin was within and available to talk to.

"Claire!" The call came the moment she poked her head in. Cyprin looked up from their pile of paperwork, a huge smile curving their mouth. "I thought you would be out for the rest of the day. Did you manage to find the brooch?" After shuffling a few folders to the side, they stood, gesturing for Claire to come closer. 

Claire swallowed around the lump in her throat. She reached into the pocket of her jacket, producing the brooch for Cyprin to see and walking forward to hand it over. "Y-yes. I found it in a pawn shop by the bay."

"Excellent work!" Cyprin plucked it from her palm and clapped her shoulder, grin failing when they felt the tension riding in the muscles there. "That's not all, is it? Did you encounter trouble?"

Sometimes Claire wished she had Cyprin's ability to read a situation. It had to be from their divine nature; no human she had ever met had been able to piece together the most subtle hints and ask exactly the right questions like they could. 

With a sigh, her shoulders sagged, and she followed when Cyprin guided her to the couch. "It wasn't trouble. Not for me at least." Dropping onto the cushions, she folded her hands in her lap, resisting the urge to wring them together. 

"Then why the long face?" Cyprin remained standing, hands on their hips and brow creased with worry. 

"Um." From her memory piercing grey eyes stared at Claire and she fumbled to explain what she had witnessed. "Well. These women came into the shop while I was waiting and I got the feeling they weren't there to browse." 

"What kind of women? Did they seem human?" Though the concern remained, Cyprin shifted into full boss-mode, firing off questions quicker than Claire could answer. She tried to keep up, but it wasn't until she repeated the name she had heard so fearfully whispered that Cyprin froze, a shadow casting over their expression. 

The unease from before returned under that look. "Cyprin? What's wrong? Are they all wanted criminals or something?"

"Or something is right." Cyprin strode to their desk, reaching for the phone and dialing without sitting down. "What part of the city were you in again? By the upper or lower bay?" The answer had barely left Claire's mouth when they cut her off, attention turning to whoever was on the other end of the line. A short conversation followed, one that Claire barely understood beyond some agents needing to move and move fast. When Cyprin set down the phone with a sigh, she tried to contain her curiosity, knowing that whatever had happened was at least three levels above her paygrade. 

Still, her gaze lingered a little too long. Cyprin's lips quirked upwards, the smile back in their eyes when they looked her way. "I ought to let you take long lunches more often. You might have just saved a few lives on top of recovering an artifact." 

Her surprise must have shown because Cyprin chuckled, the stress lines easing from their forehead. "There's not much I can say besides it's classified, but those women you encountered were definitely up to no good and their presence in that part of town could have caused problems." They paused, shooting Claire that award-winning grin. "If we hadn't been warned, that is." 

Years of friendship with Cyprin meant Claire was prepared for the blush that bloomed at their compliment, even if it did leave her as tongue-tied as ever. "Uh, glad to help?"

"Very glad. Now, I need you to write up a formal report of what you saw," they smothered a snicker at Claire's sigh, "but I will make sure your involvement is noted to the higher-ups."

Claire perked up at that. All she had wanted since starting at H.E.R.A was to prove herself worthy of field work. If one random encounter was what it took to catapult her through the ranks, she would bury Cyprin in reports about it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Claire had barely set her coffee down when a suited man breezed past, nearly knocking her over in his rush to get to Cyprin's office. 

"Woah. Who set his pants on fire?" Approaching at a much slower speed, May reached out to fix the collar of Claire's jacket. She fussed for a moment longer before going to her desk, falling into her chair and nodding to Cyprin's door. "He nearly elbowed me out of the elevator. Lunch says he's thrown out on his ass before the hour's up."

Grin cracking at May's antics, Claire settled into her own chair. "No way. Cyprin has the patience of a saint. It would take an absolute tool to get them to be more than mildly rude."

"So, it's a bet?"

Before Claire could boast her inevitable win an echo of raised voices reverberated through the thick walls of Cyprin's office. She shared a look of disbelief with May that skidded into surprise when the door swung open to reveal the man, expression harsh as he scanned the room. 

"Argeia!” He boomed, gaze sweeping from worker to worker until he caught sight of Claire. Or, more specifically, the way she nearly fell out of her chair in her haste to respond. 

"Y-yes sir?" 

His scowl deepened, lips twisting in absolute disapproval while he looked her up and down. "You. In the office. Now!" 

Coffee abandoned at his snap, Claire rushed over, ducking under his arm to enter the office. She didn't make it two steps inside when he slammed the door shut. Turning to face him out of surprise caused her to inadvertently back into an equally-scowling Cyprin. Then, trapped between the two and their staring contest, Claire shuffled to the side, squeaking in surprise when Cyprin reached out to drag her behind them. 

Straightening to full height as if to shield Claire, they crossed their arms, glare unending even though they spoke in a controlled tone. "I said no, Perseus."

To his credit, or perhaps against it, Perseus didn't flinch or back down. Instead he squared up as well, the extra inch in height allowing him to peer over Cyprin's shoulder. "And I said this is beyond you, Alex. We need her."

Curiosity piqued by more than the use of Cyprin's first name, Claire met his gaze. "Need me? For what?"

"Nothing good. Go back to your desk, Claire. I'll call you for a debrief when Perseus decides to see reason." 

"Damnit, Alex! Don't make me push this over your head. If I do, you'll lose all authority over any decisions. I don't want to do that to you." 

Silver flecks flashed in amber when Cyprin's eyes narrowed. "Yet you're threatening it all the same. Claire, go."

Worried and unsure, Claire started out of the office. Perseus intercepted her almost immediately, hand up to stop her physically if she didn't halt at his looming presence. "Last chance. Either you let me say my piece to Argeia, or I walk out and have her reassigned to my office by nightfall." 

Claire glanced over her shoulder. Face set in a hard mask, Cyprin glowered at his ultimatum. But they relented, worry flickering through their expression before they sighed and revoked their order. 

It took a moment for everyone to collect themselves, Cyprin retreating to the desk and Perseus shifting his weight from side to side. Just after Claire settled on the couch, he turned to her. "Thank you," He muttered, taking a deep breath and straightening his tie. The smile he offered was beyond forced but she met it all the same. "Now, to the point of my visit--"

"Before you start, I want it noted that I heavily object to this." Cyprin nodded her way. "And that you have every right to refuse what's he's about to offer."

"She's not going to even hear it if you keep interrupting every third word."

Not interested in listening to another quarrel, Claire coughed. "It's noted, boss," she smiled at Cyprin. "Please, let him speak before I die of curiosity." 

It seemed to appease them. Perseus shot one more suspicious look before continuing, explaining that he had read Claire's report from the day before and had noted the less-than-hostile behavior of the women. Claire had to choke back a laugh at that. Nothing they had done had been anything but hostile, especially to poor Agron. 

"In short, I want to send you into the field."

Claire's eyes nearly bugged out of her skull. She gaped at Perseus, which he took as confirmation to continue. 

"You goal will be to infiltrate the Triad. Considering you've encountered Medusa and lived to report it, you're more qualified than any other agent we've sent in the past decade." 

Medusa. Even spit out like something vile, her name elicited a shiver from Claire, and she couldn't claim it was entirely from fear. "You want to send me undercover? But I'm not even a field agent."

"Exactly," Cyprin interjected. "And while I have full faith in your capability to become one someday, this is not a case for rookies." 

Perseus huffed and crossed his arms. "I disagree. Medusa is too aware of H.E.R.A. operatives and how they're trained. She's sniffed out and snuffed even our most experienced agents, yet Argeia had a conversation with her and two of her lieutenants. While on official business!" 

"You have no proof that Medusa didn't know who she worked for. Maybe she simply decided Claire wasn't worth her time." 

"I think our morgue records are proof enough." 

More than a little confused, Claire's excitement took a hit from Perseus' dark tone. "I'm sorry, but you've lost me." She looked to Cyprin for an answer, but they just shook their head and leaned back on their desk. 

Perseus came to her rescue instead. "My apologies. Let me start over. The Triad is a gang with extensive influence in New York. You could argue that they _are_ the criminal underworld, considering how far their reach goes. Their leader is Medusa. She's," he paused, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket. For the first time Claire noticed the slight discoloration around his wrist, skin scarred a lighter color in a quarter-inch band. "Needless to say, she's extremely good at her job and unfailingly ruthless towards anyone involved with H.E.R.A.. It's made surveillance on her nigh impossible, and we're in desperate need of any information we can get."

While Claire digested the information he pulled some papers from a folder she hadn't seen tucked under his arm and held them out. "In the past year there's been a steady increase of shop turnovers and missing persons, especially on the edges of Triad territory. We can't be certain, but the signs are pointing right at Medusa."

Claire skimmed over the reports. New shop openings, out-of-business sales, and missing persons. The third was of concern but she couldn't see why the first two mattered. Moreso how they related to an apparent criminal overlord. "Pointing right at Medusa's what? Do you think she's planning something?"

"If it's her, it's already been planned." Perseus snatched the papers back and shoved them away. "That's why the Gods want this taken care of. Now. We can't afford to let her catch us off guard. That's where you come in." 

"Is Medusa really that dangerous?" The question fell from Claire's lips before she could think better of it. When both Perseus and Cyprin fixed her with dark stares, however, she shrunk back.

"Claire." Cyprin studied her, gaze intense enough to make her squirm in her seat. "Throughout the past eight years Medusa has systematically eradicated more than half of H.E.R.A's underground contacts. Not only that, but any H.E.R.A. employee--field agent or not--who ran across her ended up dead within the hour. To date there are only two employees who have spoken to her and remained alive. Both of whom are in this office right now." 

Eyes wide, Claire turned to Perseus. He gave a subtle nod, lips turned downwards in what claire was beginning to think was a permanent scowl. 

"I can't get within a mile of Medusa," he said. "But you, there's something that made her overlook you. We can't pass up this opportunity. With Alex’s...permission I can have you debriefed and in the field within a week.” 

They both fell quiet and Claire started when she realized they were waiting for her answer. 

"I'll do it!" She blurted out, before the doubt could creep in. It came nonetheless, but Perseus had already clasped her hand in a firm shake by the time it grew enough to cause second thoughts. 

"Excellent," he said, scowl lessening a slight amount. "Give me an hour to gather the necessary paperwork and I'll be back for your full debrief."

He was gone before Claire could say anything more, charging out of the office at same pace he had entered it.

Left alone in the quiet with Cyprin, Claire began to fidget in her seat. She could feel their gaze upon her, her own worries projected onto that heavy stare. After several deep breaths she worked up the nerve to look their way, peeking through the corner of her eye before fully turning. 

Something unreadable flickered through their expression before the worry set in, Cyprin's sigh dragging Claire down even further. 

"Cyprin--" 

A raised hand cut Claire off. "Don't apologize," they said. "You've been waiting for a chance to break into field work since you started here. So, while this isn't the case I would've chosen to get you started, I'm not going to begrudge you the opportunity." In defiance of her expectations, Cyprin's mouth curved into smile that reflected in their eyes. "And I'll be damned if I let Perseus oversee my favorite agent. I'll have your back in this, Claire, I swear it."

Bolstered by their words, Claire shed the last of her worries. Her grin matched Cyprin's, all teeth and glee as she pumped her fist into the air. 

"Yes!" The whoop came out much louder than she expected and Claire clapped a hand over her mouth. When Cyprin chuckled she lowered it, more than a little sheepish as she scratched her cheek. "Sorry." 

Cyprin waved it away. "Don't worry about it." Pushing off from their perch, they circled around the desk to their chair. "Now we've got some business to cover before Perseus gets back, the least of which being who to hand your current workload over to."

\-------------------------------------------------------

A week later Claire smoothed the wrinkles from her skirt and bounded away from the bus stop. She stopped outside of the building Cyprin had told her to meet at, nerves causing her to bounce in place. Trying not to be too obvious, she kept a lookout for them, but failed miserably to notice their approach until they tapped her on the arm. 

"Woah there," they said when she jumped a foot in the air. "Relax, remember what we talked about." 

Claire nodded. The past several days had seen her through every crash course on field work that Cyprin could scrounge up. Everything from avoiding tails to faking smiles and then some. While the lectures had helped, Claire still felt woefully underprepared for what she was about to do. But her determination hadn't faded, echoed in the firm response she gave when Cyprin asked her if she was ready. 

"Alright then. I suppose this is an odd thing to say, but congratulations, you've been fired." Laugh lines forming at Claire's wince, they continued, fiddling in their pocket while they spoke. "Every record of your involvement with H.E.R.A. has been locked away. As of this moment you're nothing but an average office worker here to report to her new job." They hesitated and Claire nearly asked why. But, before she could, they pulled their hand out of their hoodie, something gold and glinting in their palm. 

"This is for you."

Claire stared at the ring. It took Cyprin's throat clear to prompt her to take it, the band already warm from the contact with their skin yet growing several degrees hotter at her touch. 

"It was your mother's." Cyprin answered her questioning look, half-turning away. "It'll help protect you." They reached out for a final time, clapping her on the shoulder. "I've got to go, but you know how to get in contact." 

After receiving an affirmative they nodded, disappearing into the crowd with one more whispered, "Be safe."

For her part Claire stayed on the sidewalk, turning the ring over and over in her palm. Something oddly familiar sparked in her chest, a pressure building there that only relented once she slipped it onto her finger. 

Then, filled with more questions than answers, Claire set her shoulders and headed into the office, mind already on her first move.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

That night, after a quick stop at home for a change of clothes, Claire made her way downtown. Following the directions on her phone, she slipped through enough dingy streets and alleyways to almost convince her that her destination didn't exist until she took one more sharp right, the wooden sign hanging overhead confirming what her phone's beep said. 

Boarback Bar. One of New York's top hangouts for Godly Monsters and the Divine alike and-- according to Perseus-- the ideal place to 'accidentally' run into Medusa. 

Taking a deep breath to settle the flutter in her stomach, Claire pushed through the door. Whatever she expected to see, however, it wasn't the bustling bar that looked like every other one she'd visited in her life. Tables and chairs took up the majority of the floor space, a few booths lining the walls that led to the extensive bar. Several flat screens were bolted into place above the shelves of alcohol, bartenders ducking under the wires while they rushed to serve orders. A hallway stood opposite to where Claire entered, signs indicating the location of the bathrooms and to be wary of waiters leaving the kitchen. 

The clack of something wooden drew Claire's attention to the right to the only open space in the whole place. Two pool tables laid parallel to one another, surrounded by corner booths and a few high tables. 

And there, perched on a stool with cue stick in hand, sat Claire's target. Even clad in a halter top and jeans she looked like a queen ruling over her land, the crowd of women flanking her on both sides spread out like fawning subjects. They parted when she stood, all heads ducking lower as she ambled towards the table and raised an eyebrow at her challenger before leaning forward to take her shot. 

Someone jostled into her shoulder and knocked Claire out of her slack-jawed stare. Cursing herself for losing composure so easily she put up her hand like a blinder and weaved her way to the bar. After shucking off a patron far past the point of no return, Claire took his seat. She waved at the closest bartender who nodded and slid three shots away before working her way over. 

"What're you having?" 

"Arizona Sunset, please." 

She snorted. "Want me to dirty that up for you?" When Claire shook her head she rolled her shoulders and reached under the counter for a fresh glass. "Suit yourself. Just a tip, though, you'll find better company in a hotel lounge than here if fruit juice is all you're interested in drinking." Despite the quip she made quick work of Claire's order, dropping a few cherries into the mix before pushing it over.

Claire paid and went to spin around. Before she could, however, a gloved hand caught her elbow. 

The bartender pulled her in, leaning all the way over the counter to speak against her ear. "If anyone tries to buy you a drink, make them order it from me. I'll make sure no one slips anything into it but fruit." At Claire's confused and slightly scared expression she chuckled, laughing as though a child had just asked her why water was wet. "You're new here, and it's obvious. Newbies don't always have the best time, especially pretty little humans like you."

Then she was gone, disappeared down the bar to another group of rowdy customers. 

Taking a gulp of her drink to bury her rising nerves, Claire rested one elbow on the counter and propped her chin on her hand. She could just barely make out Medusa and her crew in the corner of her eye, their raucous laughter accounting for more than half the noise in the bar. Well, her crew's laughter at least. Medusa's reactions were much more subdued, a quirk of the lips and a few words replacing any boisterousness. 

After a few more seconds of observation, Claire forced her attention back to her drink. She went over the plan in her head, using it as a distraction to keep from glancing over again. Step one, settle into her new--and incredibly boring--job as a paper pusher. Step two, start making appearances at Boarback. Then came step three--wait. 

She was not to approach Medusa first. Both Perseus and Cyprin had been abundantly clear doing so would almost guarantee blown cover followed by death. Instead she needed to put her faith in chance and wait for Medusa to take interest in her. While she and Cyprin had voiced their doubts about it working, Perseus had assured them that if Medusa had noticed her once, she would do so again. 

But only if Claire kept her cool and didn't draw the wrong kind of attention. Tonight that was her only goal. Once she had finished a drink or two she was going to leave, come back in a few days, then rinse and repeat until she no longer stood out as a stranger. Nothing too difficult, and it would allow her to build a rapport and earn some cover beyond forged paperwork. 

Of course, Fate always liked throwing wrenches into the best laid plans. 

Halfway through a sip, Claire choked when someone knocked into her in their attempt to get away from the bar. About to turn and give them a piece of her mind, she went stock still when she recognized a familiar head of brunette hair and wicked smile two stools down.

Though the effect was ruined by the drunken fumble to her steps, Charybdis nevertheless cleared a whole section of the bar with nothing more than a look. Her companion took control of the space, hip canted against the wood as she straightened her tie and laughed at something Charybdis said. 

Too close to leave without being seen, Claire ducked her head and zeroed in on their conversation, the lack of people nearby reducing the noise just enough for her to hear. 

"You're shitting me."

"I am not!" Back to Claire, Charybdis slapped the woman on the arm. "She scurried out looking like a chastised puppy. It was so pathetic. I couldn't even ask Medusa if she wanted me to follow the poor thing." 

Claire hunched over her drink, stomach sinking as she began to catch onto just who Charybdis was talking about. 

"That's our Boss for you. No need for blood when she can scare them off with a look." 

Charybdis huffed and stomped her foot. "You're not listening! I'm saying something was off about the whole thing." She turned to face the approaching bartender. "The brooch she picked up wasn't normal. I could've sworn I felt an Aura to--" Her words trailed off, the stretching silence sending a chill down Claire's spine. 

The need to bolt twitched through her body, but she forced herself still even when she saw movement in the corner of her eye. 

"Hello there." An elbow entered her field of vision. Claire followed it up to perfectly manicured nails tapping against a pale cheek, her heart leaping into her throat when she met violet eyes. "Has anyone ever told you you have a absolutely _divine_ sense of timing?" 

Claire gulped. "E-excuse me?" 

"Gods, Charybdis. I know you’re bad at flirting, but that was the worst pickup line I've ever heard."

"Shove it, Scylla, and come here. I want to introduce you to Medusa's runaway shopper." 

Curiosity furrowing her brow, Scylla stepped forward and rested an arm on Charybdis' shoulder. She looked Claire up and down as she reclined, one foot hooking over the other. "Howdy. It's nice to meet the cause of Charybdis' conspiracy theory in person. Usually it takes a little more than a pretty face to get her all obsessed and irrational, but I suppose I can see what's got her all hot and bothered about you." Wink ruined by the elbow into her side, Scylla grunted and started to bicker with Charybdis. 

Momentarily forgotten, Claire reached for her drink, cursing the tremors the shook her hand. She managed to take a sip without coughing, the liquid soothing her dry throat enough to bring her voice back. 

"I'm sorry, but I've got to go." _When in doubt, retreat._ Cyprin's advice rang through her head. Claire clung to it like a SOS, following the lifeline out of her stool and towards the door. 

She didn't make it three feet before fingers encircled her wrist and yanked. 

Jerked around to face Charybdis and her sneer, Claire blinked away sudden tears, salt burning at the edges of her eyes. The scent of the sea flowed into the air around them, the faintest glow shimmering over Charybdis' skin. 

Only to snap out of existence when Claire's ring flared red-hot, golden light weaving between Charybdis' fingers and breaking them apart. 

"Ow, shit!" Releasing her grip, Charybdis shook her hand wildly, blowing on her reddened skin. "You little brat," she snarled, the room going dead quiet in the face of her anger. "You’re going to regret that." 

"That’s enough." 

Déjà vu washed over Claire, pinning her in place as she met the gaze of her two-time rescuer. 

Medusa stood at the edge of the circle drawn around them in bodies, everyone too wary to get closer but too curious to leave. Unconcerned by the stares, Medusa’s attention was on Claire, something dark and calculating in her expression as she took in the situation. Her eyes landed on Claire’s ring, narrowing for just a moment before she looked up. 

“So we meet again,” she said, mouth curving in the slightest smile. 

Claire’s heart stopped at the sight, seizing for a moment before tripping back into beat. Captivated by the deepest grey she had ever seen, all thoughts of escape fell to the wayside, and Claire surrendered to the moment. 

“So we do.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

_kudos and comments greatly appreciated_


	2. Soumak

Soumak n. /ˈsuːmak/: _A tapestry technique involving wrapping coloured weft threads over and under the warp threads, adding strength and embroidery-like pattern._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Boss!” 

The cry snapped Claire back into reality. She tried to retreat, feet angled towards the door, but with one graceful step Medusa was there, looming over her and Charybdis even as she reclined against her cue stick. Though the upward curve of her lips didn’t fade, something shifted in Medusa’s smile as she looked between the two before settling on Claire. 

“Charybdis,” she murmured, stare unwavering. “You know how Eryn feels about Aura summons in her bar.”

Tearing her eyes away from Medusa’s, Claire was surprised when Charybdis not only didn’t argue, but even went as far as to look chastised, chin tucked against her chest as she nodded. “Sorry boss.”

“It’s not me you should say that to.” Medusa tilted her head, leaning into Claire’s personal space just enough to draw her attention back. “Looks like I need to apologize for my companions once more.” At the edges of her vision Claire saw Charybdis bristle, mouth open in preparation to interrupt, but at a glance from Medusa she quieted, jaw snapping shut while Medusa continued. “I’m sorry. I promise they have better manners than they have displayed.” 

“I-It’s really alright.” Claire stepped back, creating a space between them that Medusa closed in a instant, refusing to let her retreat. “I tend to make bad first impressions anyway.” 

Mirth quirked Medusa’s lips, shoulders rolling with stifled laughter. “I could say the same for Charybdis. Maybe we see how the second goes instead.” Uncapping her hand from its tip, Medusa passed the cue stick to her left hand and offered her right. She held it out expectantly, the whole bar seemingly holding their breath until Claire took it, nostrils flaring when Medusa aligned their palms in a tight grip. Her fingers brushed against Claire’s ring, probing it as she gave a relaxed shake and tilted her head. The calculating look was back in her eye, but it vanished before Claire could pin down exactly what was being calculated, a pseudo-friendless taking its place. 

“I’m Medusa,” was all she said, a faint squeeze punctuating her words. 

“Claire.” Warmth spilled between their fingers and spread to Claire’s chest, an odd sort of ache pulsing in time to the heartbeat she could feel against her skin. After another squeeze, Medusa released her hand with a smile and turned to those behind her. 

"Go get the next round, Charybdis. Make sure to include something for Claire." A shiver ran down Claire's spine when Medusa fit her mouth around her name, the subtle accent adding a flare she had never known was missing to its pronunciation. 

A little dazed and unsure why, she missed the angry look Charybdis shot and the way Medusa deflected it with a raised brow, posture shifting ever so slightly. The crowd dissipated around them, everyone returning to their drinks and conversations once Charybdis spun on her heel.

The movement brought Claire back to herself. "Oh! No, you don't need to do that. I really should be going--"

"Nonsense." Medusa reached out, hand hovering over Claire's lower back to herd her towards the back of the bar. Even though it never touched, a tingle spread over her skin, the sheer presence enough to spur her forward. "I've let you run away from me once already and I'm not inclined to repeat that mistake."

Stopping dead in her tracks at the edges of a booth, Claire gaped as Medusa slid into her seat, pool stick going elsewhere as she reclined. Her posture seemed relaxed, but there was a hardness in the set of her shoulders as she rested her chin in a palm. Expression devoid of all emotion even as she offered Claire a small smile and gestured to the spot across from her.

Feeling like she was settling under an executioner's axe, Claire jumped when Scylla took the seat beside her, the addition of Charybdis next to Medusa closing off the last avenue of escape. For a minute no one said anything besides claiming what drink was theirs, shots disappearing down both Scylla and Charybdis' throats while a familiar-hued glass ended up in front of Claire. 

"Eryn made that, so you can stop looking at it like it's poison." Charybdis' snap made Claire flinch. She took a quick sip, relieved when it tasted exactly the same as before. Lowering it brought her back into eye contact with Medusa. Something akin to amusement lessened the shadows in her gaze, but the hairs on the back of Claire's neck rose anyway, fear swirling in her chest when the first question fell from those lips. 

"It's unusual to see a human with an artifact. More so one who can actually use its Aura."

The words dropped like stones in her stomach, only a well-timed swallow saving Claire from spitting out her drink. "Oh, um, yeah. I suppose it is." She tried not to fidget while the three digested her answer, no small amount of suspicion adding furrows to their brows. In the corner of her eye she saw Scylla slide a hand into her coat, thumb hooking over the edge of the lapel. 

But it was Charybdis who spoke first. "C'mon, you can't leave us hanging like that." Glass creaked as she squeezed her cup, droplets of condensation running over her fingers. 

Claire watched one as it trailed over pale skin and dribbled onto the table. Focusing on it to avoid the stares, she forced a laugh and shook her head. "Sorry, I'm too used to keeping it quiet. My mom used to give me the longest, most boring lectures on keeping the existence of the divine and monsters secret." Not quite a lie, yet not quite the truth. Her mother had indeed talked both her and Josh's ears off about the importance of the information they were privy to. But here, as Claire Argeia the officer worker and not Claire Argeia the office worker of the gods, her mother was an eccentric collector. Not the legendary agent whose absence was still felt in H.E.R.A.'s halls. 

Claire was determined to change that. 

"Oh? So she was the one to introduce you to our secret little world?" The casual way she asked made it seem like Medusa was nothing more than superficially curious. But Scylla still had a hand stuffed in her jacket, and Charybdis' other had disappeared under the table. They looked ready to pounce and Claire got the distinct impression they were held in place by the angle of Medusa's jaw, a twitch all it would take to set them free. "She must be quite the woman to get ahold of an artifact for her daughter's personal use."

Tears burned at the corners of her eyes. Claire sucked in a breath to ease the ache thinking about her mother always caused, the wound still raw despite a decade's worth of time to heal. "Y-yeah, she was quite the woman," she finally said, voice raspy despite her efforts to steady it. 

"Was?" Genuine surprise flickered through Medusa's face. "Did something happen to her?"

Claire nodded, chin staying tucked into her chest when her head fell. At least she didn't have to lie about this part. "Sometimes knowledge is as dangerous as it is powerful," she said, leaving it there and hoping Medusa would fill in the gaps and let it go. 

Apparently a god was listening for prayers. After staring at her for a long moment, Medusa turned to Charybdis, taking a sip of her drink and relaxing against the back of the booth. "Well, Charybdis? Are you satisfied now?"

Shame etched a furrow in Charybdis' brow before she shook it away. "You of all people don't get to chastise me for being paranoid." With her head still ducked, Claire had a clear view of Charybdis' hand as it joined the other on the tabletop. "I guess you were just out shopping for nostalgia's sake the other day, huh?"

Relief lifted the weight from Claire's shoulders and her head. She hummed in agreement, tapping her ringed finger on against her glass. "Mom left me with a few pieces and ways to find others. I'd been chasing that brooch for a few days when someone tipped me off to that pawn shop." 

"Did she teach you how to use them too? That was a pretty slick trick earlier." Scylla stretched out, one arm framing the edge of the booth as she angled her torso towards Claire. 

Aware of the other two staring as well, Claire bit her lip and scratched her cheek. "Uh, actually," the truth had only helped so far, so she might as well stick with it. "I had no idea it could do that. I wear it because she left it specifically for me." Sheepish, she looked from from surprised face to the next, nearly jumping out of her skin when Scylla barked in laughter and slammed her hand on the table. 

"Damn, so not only did you get your ass kicked, you got it kicked by a human who had no idea what she was doing!" 

Charybdis looked as insulted as Claire felt. "We didn't even fight! If we had I would've mopped the floor with--"

A throat clear shut them both up, but a hint of a smile lingered on Medusa's lips as she redirected the conversation. They rambled through topics, sharing everything and nothing at the same time. Claire learned about Scylla's penchant for darts, Charybdis' habit of starting bar fights, and Medusa's preference for tea over alcohol. All superficial information that did nothing more than help her take a step closer to the Triad's inner circle. Several times she had to catch herself before mentioning the gang because--beyond acting more than a little terrifying--no one gave any hint of their criminal occupation. Even when Claire tried to fish for it they stayed tight-lipped, a humorous look passing between all three while they gave her the runaround. It stayed that way too, until a woman broke away from the crowd loitering around their table, eyes downcast as she approached. 

"Boss? Phone call for you."

"From who?" Medusa tilted her head, frown forming when the lackey glanced at Claire instead of answering. "I see. Claire, if you'll excuse us." She slid out of her seat, Charybdis and Scylla having stood before she finished speaking. Sending them off with a murmur, she paused at the edge of Claire's side of the table. "It was a pleasure to see you again. I hope the Fates favor us once more in the future."

Red bloomed over Claire's cheeks, the back of her neck growing hot. She stuttered out a reply, nearly forgetting to breathe when Medusa chuckled and left with an incline of her head. It all came out in a whoosh once she was alone. Hunched over her glass, Claire waited until most of the crew filtered out of the bar, watching a few patrons claim the abandoned pool tables. Once all attention shifted away from her she left her seat, dropping a few dollar bills onto the table and heading for the door. 

The night was cool compared to the warmth of the bar. Claire let her gaze wander to the sky as she walked, a breeze washing the flush from her skin. Focus, she needed to focus. Nothing more than luck had saved her tonight and she couldn't count on it doing so again. Charming or not, Medusa was her case. A certain amount of friendliness was fine--she needed to work her way into Medusa's good graces through any means necessary--but she had to can it with the tripping over herself every time Medusa offered even the smallest compliment. 

Easier said than done, she thought to herself as she stepped out into the main streets. She blended in with the crowd, everyone in their own world as they meandered home or to the next bar. Lost in the familiarity, Claire didn't notice when a shadow split from the alley she had come from, a figure falling into step behind her. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed. Claire settled into her routine, which honestly wasn't much different from before beyond the infrequent visits to Boarback. She hadn't seen Medusa after that first night, disappointment twisting her gut each time she had wandered into the bar and seen her absent. At least she had started to make friends. Eryn's barbs about her drink of choice got more creative the more she refused alcohol, even going as far as to drag other patrons into the conversation. Boarback felt a little less intimidating now that she could recognize the regulars and had the bartenders watching her back. 

Of course the rumors spreading about 'the human with the ring' helped too.

Humming a random tune, Claire jogged up the steps to work. Mind elsewhere, she didn't notice a pair standing still in the chaos of a courtyard until she nearly ran into them, skidding to a halt only inches away. About to apologize, her jaw snapped shut when she realized who stood in front of her. 

Hands stuffed into her pockets, Scylla rocked on her heels. "Careful, I'm not dressed to get tossed into the fountain by that ring of yours."

Charybdis snickered beside her. "It would serve you right after all the teasing I've had to suffer." 

"What are you two doing here?" Stuffing down her rising panic, Claire glanced around the yard. It was crowded enough to ensure she couldn't be killed quietly, but perhaps they weren't here for a silent assassination. 

In defiance of her expectations, Charybdis gave a bored shrug. "Medusa says fetch. We fetch."

"Huh?"

Scylla rolled her eyes. "What Charybdis is trying to say is that you asked us the other night about what we did for a living, so why don't you come along with us and see?"

Hopeful and confused all in one, Claire looked between them and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Um, I have work to go to." 

Head lolling to the side, Scylla followed her pointing finger and snorted in the direction of the office. "I suppose a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," she said, shoulders shrugging as she turned away. When Charybdis made to protest she stopped her with a smile--the same wicked grin Claire had seen Medusa give curving her mouth. "But, y'know, I got the impression you were the type to want more in life beyond shuffling papers and digging through pawn shops." 

That was an invitation if she had ever heard one. Sucking in a breath, Claire netted the butterflies in her stomach and licked her lips, trying her hardest to look like she was fighting to make a decision she had already made. But something must have shown on her face because Charybdis' disinterested expression morphed into one of glee. Bordering on predatory as she twirled a lock of hair around her finger. 

"Well," she started, head tilting towards the road. "We should get going. The show's about to start." 

After a long pause, Claire nodded and fell into step between them. Fingers curling, she hooked her thumb over her ring, wondering not for the first time if it would be enough to keep her safe if this was a trap. Neither Scylla nor Charybdis looked ready to attack as they lead her to a car idling nearby. They even let her sit in the back on her own, the only terror in the drive Charybdis' performance behind the wheel. 

Before long they entered a part of town Claire wasn't familiar with. It didn’t look like the sort of place that a gang would operate in. Businesses and apartments alternated along the block, a few people making their way along the sidewalks. In fact, if it hadn’t been for the surprisingly empty parking spots lining the street, Claire would’ve checked it off as just a regular neighborhood. As it was, though, it was far too quiet for the middle of the morning as Charybdis parked and killed the engine. "We're here," was all she offered before exiting and Claire had to rush to catch up with her and Scylla at the end of the block. About to ask what was up, her voice died in her throat when a small crowd appeared from around the corner, each one of the women inclining their head before one stepped forward to speak. 

"Everything's set up. Our information was dead on." 

"Good. Looks like Agron earned his mercy." That last part was directed at Claire, Charybdis' grin telling her exactly what kind of mercy it was. "Go get in position."

"Yes ma'am." They disappeared down the alley they had come from, a turn taking them out of sight. 

"Now," Claire jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. "We're going this way, c'mon.” Scylla pushed her down the street, shifting to walk beside her once she started moving. 

A glance over her shoulder confirmed that Charybdis was with them. "W-where are we going?" She managed to stutter out around the lump in her throat. 

"Remember Agron? The owner of the pawn shop we met in." Tone far too casual, Charybdis waited until Claire nodded before continuing. "He and some buddies thought it would be a great idea to--instead of running our orders--take a little chip of our business for themselves. Naturally we found out and decided to show them how bad of an idea that was." 

"What kind of business is that?" Claire asked as they came to a stop in front of a huge, closed, homegoods store. The look that passed between Scylla and Charybdis gave her shivers and they didn't answer beyond it. Instead Scylla pulled out her phone and typed something quick. A little jingle came the second after and she pocketed it and reached into her coat. Aura lit the air around them, the light Claire's only warning before she raised a booted foot and kicked the door down. 

"Knock knock!" Purple filled the air, two hues dancing in unison as Charybdis and Scylla charged into the store. Brine burning her eyes, Claire stared after them in shock, remaining in the foyer until something long and slender formed from the sparks and hooked around her back, pulling her after the two as they moved. 

The head unwound from her waist at the first spark of gold. Teeth and scales shifted away, fading into nothingness only to snap into existence in front of the goon that appeared from the back room. The poor soul barely had time to blink before a chunk was missing from his arm, a following strike from Scylla sending him across the room and into a heap. Claire swallowed bile as she watched blood drip from empty air, the Aura dissolving once more at Scylla's command. Even without it the next man through the door met the same fate, salt heavy in the air as Charybdis crushed his throat. 

She stepped over his choking form with a laugh. "Pathetic. Maybe we didn't need to come after all." 

"Like you would ever pass up the chance to fight." With a flick of her wrist Scylla summoned and sent three heads at three gaping goons. They collapsed like sacks of flour, blood staining the floor an ugly red. After taking a moment to study them, Scylla moved to the other door of the break room, hesitant as she reached for the knob. 

"Something wrong?" Charybdis asked. When Scylla nodded she frowned, power shimmering over her skin. Before she could step closer, however, the door blew open in a blast of fire. It purged the salt from the air, clearing it with smoke and brimstone as a figure launched themselves over the threshold and towards Scylla. 

"Tsk." With a click of her tongue Charybdis intercepted. Fingers curled under her chin, she snapped; a huge, formless mass growing from scattered violet light at her call. Still mid-leap, the goon had nowhere to go but the creature's awaiting maw, a sickening crunch following the close of teeth. 

Struggling not to gag, Claire clapped a hand over her mouth. Scylla just looked annoyed, flicking a stray piece of gunk off her shoulder and straightening her tie. 

"I had that,” she said, eyes rolling as the creature shook and evaporated in front of her. The body it had consumed fell to the floor with a wet thud and Claire’s whole body shivered in a dry heave. 

Nonplussed, Charybdis shrugged and headed for the door. "I had it faster."

"We're not supposed to kill anyone." Trailing after her, Scylla glanced over her shoulder to Claire. Worry flickered through her gaze at the stunned look in Claire's, though concern for her well-being didn't seem the cause. 

"We're supposed to leave a message and enough people to deliver it." Charybdis' voice was fading, disappearing as she did down the hallway. A crash echoed a second later, the groan following it suggesting she had put another victim through a wall. Still frozen in the breakroom, Claire alternated between staring at the body and Scylla, panic swirling in her gut and threatening to spread. When Scylla took a step towards her she backed away, arm folding protectively against her chest. 

Scylla stopped and grunted, outstretched hand going to the back of her neck instead. Another crash rang through the halls, prompting her to spin and chase the noise after giving Claire one last look. Left alone with several groaning bodies and one that was beginning to stink, Claire took a step backwards. Then another. Then another as she angled towards the exit. Halfway through the door the floor shook in a powerful tremor, forcing her to catch the splintered frame to regain her balance. A ragged piece of wood drove through her palm, slicing along the heartline and drawing a hiss of pain from her lips. She raised it to her mouth with a curse, licking away the worst of the blood and plucking the splinter from her skin. 

Blinking away tears, Claire glanced back into the shop. Copper and salt weighted her tongue as it rolled in her mouth, turning over and over again as she was pulled between her sense of self-preservation and her sense of duty. Then, in a heartbeat, she was racing back into the store, rushing past the bodies with barely a glance. 

It wasn’t hard to tell where to go. Charybdis left a steady trail of collapsed goons and blown doors for her to follow. At one point Claire thought she had lost them, but a muffled scream drew her to a trap door carved from the floor. She dropped into it before second thoughts could convince her otherwise. A darkened tunnel led her into an open room, metal walls and crates spread about in a way that was reminiscent to the warehouses she had seen scattered along the shipyards. 

The scream of some creature heralded her entrance into the dead middle of a battle. Unlike those above ground, these goons were more organized, ducking in and out of cover to avoid the blasts of Aura zipping through the air. But, even outnumbered three to one, Scylla and Charybdis kept pushing forward. Both their Auras were out in full force, monstrous forms weaving and chasing the more recognizable Auras of the goons. A puckered tentacle lashed through a pile of crates, tip wrapping around the ankle of one goon and dragging them into Charybdis’ awaiting fist. Scylla caught them by the collar as they fell, a twist of her hips flipping them into the air and exposing her back to the remaining fighters. 

Without thinking, Claire lunged between her and the multi-colored blast that came flying her way. She flinched and blinked, gold flashing in the darkness of her vision before heated air blew past her face. A hand clapped her shoulder and prompted her to open her eyes just in time to see snapping fingers and a rush of purple destroying the last of the goon’s cover. They scattered to the far wall, fists up and facing the complete wrong direction to protect themselves from the sudden appearance of the group from earlier at their backs. A few more minutes and the scuffle ended with the last one being knocked over the head with a baseball bat. 

Forgotten off to the side, Claire watched as Charybdis snapped out orders. A few women grabbed some crates while the others dragged their unconscious opponents to the back of the warehouse. Scylla worked her way through them, grabbing each’s right hand and burning a mark into the web of flesh between thumb and forefinger. The scent of singed skin threatened to make Claire gag again and she had to move away before she could make out the design of the brand. She fumbled over to Charybdis instead, hovering a few feet behind as she grabbed a crowbar and pried open a crate.

After digging through the mess of packaging straw, Charybdis nodded and gestured to the closest woman. “Grab this one and the others with the same label. Leave the rest for the cops.” 

In the second before the lid slammed shut, Claire caught sight of several large bags filled with white powder. About to comment on it, she jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. 

“Ah, there’s our missing goods.” Smoke lingered around Scylla as she lined up next to Claire. “Nice of them to add a few kilograms to make up for their tardiness.” 

“T-that’s what you sell?” The stutter came naturally to Claire. Her heart was still pumping a beat too fast, adrenaline adding a rush to her words that no amount acting could provide. 

Charybdis spun to face them. “Amongst other items. You could call us...connoisseurs of products not found in stores.” 

The grip on Claire’s shoulder tightened when she flinched away from Charybdis’ roguish grin. Catching the tension in Scylla’s jaw, Claire rubbed a palm over her chest and made a silent count to five before speaking. “Isn’t that....illegal?” 

“We make our money off of vice. Nothing wrong with bending the rules for some extra income, ” Scylla said simply. As if she wasn’t a part of a gang that pulled in more profit than most of New York’s corporations. 

Aware that she was walking on thin ice, Claire chose her next words carefully. “And Medusa is…?”

An indecipherable look passed between Scylla and Charybdis. The latter smiled whilst the former pursed her lips together and Claire couldn’t tell if the cracks under her feet were growing or shoring up. Her answer was interrupted by a shout, the lookout crying out a warning about the cops almost at the door. Scylla’s hand dropped from her shoulder, a different sort of tension entering her expression. 

“We’ll let Medusa tell you what she is,” she guided Claire towards the escape tunnel in the back of the warehouse. “But first we need to get out of here before the badges show up.” 

On steady ground once more, Claire followed where she led, the break of sunlight a surprise after the winding passage she could have sworn brought them deeper underground. Blinking away the blur, she watched as the women finished loading the crates into a van and disappeared into it, the vehicle pulling out of the parking lot while familiar car took its place. Charybdis looked at her from the driver’s seat, a snicker escaping when Claire did a double-take. 

“Get in.” 

\--------------------------------------------

They skidded to a halt in front of a casino. Scylla stretched when she got out of the car, arms folding behind her head as she sauntered into the building. A pair of suited woman waved her through the door, letting Charybdis pass too with a nonchalance that vanished the instant they spotted Claire. The whisper between them went unheard over the chimes of the slot machines and theirs weren’t the only stares that lingered on Claire’s back as she followed Charybdis and Scylla. The patrons ignored her, but anyone dressed in business casual eyed her with a knowing suspicion that pushed her onto Scylla’s heels. 

Passing by a full roulette table, Scylla held open the door by it and murmured something to the guard slouched against its frame. They leaned in close to respond and Claire thought she heard something close to a warning as she passed. If it was, Scylla didn’t react as such. Instead she trailed behind Claire, only overtaking her once they entered a large room. A round card table sat dead center, rich red velvet covering its mahogany surface. Several lavish chairs circled it, each matching its neighbor except for the one set up opposing the door, its plush cushion and high back marking it as more of a throne than a regular seat. 

A woman stood behind it. Her fingers drummed along the top rail before rising to brush a platinum blonde pigtail back behind her ear. The glimmer of something metal shimmered by her fingertips and Claire’s eyes widened when she recognized the shape of her earrings as nothing other than inch-long knives. 

“Scylla! There you are,” she screeched when she caught sight of them, voice shrill enough to make Claire flinch. 

Apparently Scylla shared her sentiment as she coughed and straightened her tie. “Didn’t think you’d be back already, Euryale. We were out on the boss’ orders.”

A sneer curled faint pink lips, matched by both color and intention in Euryale’s eyes. “Oh yes. The human.” 

“And a few other errands.” Chipping in, Charybdis herded Claire further inside. But the door swung open before she could take a seat, a pair shouldering through and parting to let Medusa sweep into the room. 

Everyone immediately stood at attention. Charybdis and Scylla’s backs straightened like rods and Euryale slunk away from the chair. She took up position behind the one to the left instead, calling out a greeting that Medusa ignored, her attention still on the man trailing on her heels. 

“I need those numbers sorted out and checked as soon as possible. We’re due to receive that shipment any day and I want an airtight list of exactly what was promised and at what price.” Brushing past Scylla with a nod, Medusa took a seat at the center chair. “And we’ll need some laundering in the next few days, so get your contacts ready for it.” 

“Any idea how much?” The man’s throat bobbed as he scribbled on his clipboard. 

Medusa looked at Charybdis to answer. “We recovered all of our stock and then some, so you’ll be looking at close to a million.”

An involuntary squeak escaped Claire. The others all turned to her and she clapped a hand over her mouth. “Sorry…” 

“Not at all.” Something close to surprise flickered through Medusa’s expression as she seemingly noticed Claire for the first time. But it faded into neutrality in an instant, her attention shifting back to the man. “Will that be a problem?”

He shook his head. “No. I got the books squared away a week ago, so that amount will be easy to integrate in.” 

“Excellent. I’ll have someone call you when the sale is done.” Dismissing him with a wave of her hand, Medusa reclined in her chair. “Thank you, Carcin.” 

He gave a shallow bow and left. The two at the door followed him, the last one out pulling the door shut behind them. In his place Scylla stepped up, thumbs hooked in her belt as she waited for permission to speak. Medusa gave it with a tilt of her head and she rattled off a report of their recent activity.

“--and they’ve all been marked. Went with the thieves’ brand.”

Hip cocked against the table, Euryale picked at her nails. “Hmph. You should’ve killed them instead. It only takes one to pass along a message.” 

“That many bodies would’ve forced the police to investigate beyond what our bribes could cover. Besides,” Medusa looked at Charybdis, brow raising when she smirked. “I’m sure not all of them made it out unscathed.” 

Her reprimanding tone didn’t do any good. “Hey, not my fault spines are so fragile.” Arm folding about her waist, Charybdis toyed with a lock of her hair and knocked Claire with an elbow. “And I didn’t even do the most damage. You should’ve seen what this one did with that ring of hers.” 

Disbelief furrowed Medusa’s brow at the same time disgust curled Euryale’s lip. It only got worse when Claire jumped and faltered, hands up to fend off the accusation of her involvement. 

“I did not--”

“Charybdis--”

Both of them started and stopped at the same time. Charybdis covered a snicker with her hand and a cough to her right told Claire Scylla was doing the same. Even those grey eyes sparkled with mirth as Medusa cleared her throat and continued, stare pinning Claire in place. 

“You really need to stop teasing like that. Not everyone finds accusations of violence funny like you do-” 

Euryale butted in before she could finish. “Plus, who would ever believe a human would be useful in a fight.” The ice in her voice sent a shiver down Claire’s spine. Her glare promised more than threatening words too, the hostility there growing with each glance Claire made at Medusa. Yet, somehow, it all vanished at the first downward twitch of Medusa’s lips, a panicked worry taking its place. 

Chin resting on laced fingers, Medusa regarded the woman to her left. “Euryale, weren’t you supposed to be overseeing the Alastor negotiations?”

“Yes, I was. But--”

“But nothing. I put you on them for a reason and, if you’re so keen to fight, you should be watching them for the inevitable slip-up we all know is going to happen.” Slender fingers flexed against fair skin. Little dots of white remained when Medusa lowered her hands, the color slowly seeping back in as she cocked her head to one side. 

The silence lasted for all of three seconds before Euryale spluttered and backed away. “Y-Yes, Medusa,” she all but whined, foot stomping against the carpet when Medusa turned away. 

“Then get going. I’m sure there’s already some mess to clean up.” Sounding almost bored, Medusa pressed a fist against her cheek and drummed her fingers on the table. They tapped in time to the click of Euryale’s heels as she stormed out. Once the echo faded a shift rolled through Medusa’s shoulders, her posture relaxing and a sigh whooshing out from her lips. Scylla and Charybdis reflected the change. The latter plopped into a chair while the former scrolled through her phone. Unsure of what to do, Claire hovered in the corner, hands wringing together while she tried to reconcile with the reality of what she was witnessing. A soft murmur paused her pacing, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up just moments before she turned to see Medusa watching her. The corners of her mouth twitched upwards when she caught Claire’s gaze. Ever so slight, white teeth flashed in a smile, though they stayed on display a second too long to ease the twisted knot in Claire’s chest. 

“Scylla.” At her call Scylla’s head snapped up. “Our inside is waiting for you at Boarback.”

Scratching her cheek, Scylla grunted a sheepish affirmative. “Yeah, Eryn texted me about it.” 

“Mm, I should’ve known she had. Go handle the pickup. Pay whatever price he wants, that information will be worth its weight in gold over the next week. Oh, and Scylla,” Medusa paused, a teasing glint entering her eyes. “Make sure you get back before last call. We have other business to attend to.” 

Red suffused Scylla’s cheeks before she tugged the collar of her jacket up. Mumbling something too soft for Claire to hear, she saluted and left, the creak of the door drowned out by Charybdis’ snort of laughter. 

“You’d think she would’ve taken the damn hint by now.” Standing, Charybdis went over to the cabinet in the corner and--to Claire’s surprise-- bypassed the bottles of alcohol to dig through a drawer. 

Medusa hummed in response. “There’s no point in trying to push them together. If it’s meant to be, one of them will break eventually.” 

“As long as it’s Scylla. I’ve got enough money riding on her snapping and pinning Eryn to the bar to set me up for a year.” 

Left behind by the train of conversation, Claire creeped towards the table. Instantly grey eyes shifted to her, scrutiny remaining even when Medusa took the documents Charybdis offered and spread them out over the table. 

“Um,” Claire started, mentally cursing her inelegant tongue. “Is there a reason why I’m here?”

Papers rustling under her hands, Medusa sighed. “Charybdis, did you not explain to Miss Argeia why I asked you two to bring her here?” 

The use of her last name shocked Claire a bit. She was certain she hadn’t mentioned it during that night at the bar. For Medusa to use it now...well, then maybe she hadn’t been as forgotten over the past few days as she had thought. 

“We explained. Kind of.” Far from the chastised apology Claire expected, Charybdis shrugged and took the page Medusa pointed to. “We needed to handle Agron’s group, so I figured an explanation could wait until after.” 

Another sigh. Medusa dragged a hand down her face, although Claire could’ve sworn she saw a glimmer of amusement before it was swiped away. When her hand lifted all her focus was on Claire. “And once more it seems I must apologize.”

“At least you’re getting a lot of practice.” The quip slipped out before Claire thought better of it. Face burning red, she tried to catch the words and swallow them, but a muffled chuckle made her pause. 

Medusa’s hand was back over her mouth, but her shoulders shook ever so slightly and Claire’s chest squeezed when she realized she was laughing. “Gods below, you are a daring one.” 

Claire risked a smile, letting it grow wider when Charybdis grinned too. “Uh, sorry?” 

Her apology was waved away. “I set myself up for that. But we should get back to the business at hand.” 

At some point Charybdis had circled the table to Claire’s side. She pulled out the closet chair and gestured to it, pushing it in when Claire took a seat. Then she stalked back to Medusa, hovering behind her like a shadow. 

Picking up a document full of red ink, Medusa waved it in the air. “I’m in the market for a new assistant. As you might have noticed, business is hectic lately and I need someone to help me keep track of everything going on. Mostly the paperwork side of it.” 

Despite the situation, Claire cringed at the thought of becoming yet another paper-pusher. Meusa caught it, but she mistook it for protest of something else, her chin resting on laced fingers once more. “Of course this would be a paid position and, to speed this along, I’ll get right to the point.”

Her gaze locked with Claire’s, authority cutting a sharp angle of her jaw. “I want you.”

The thunder of Claire’s heartbeat made her miss what Medusa said next. Staring blankly as she continued, she finally found her words when Medusa paused and flexed her hands. 

“Well? What do you think?”

“Why me?” Claire blurted out. She tsked in the next breath, remembering enough of her negotiations training to wipe the astounded look from her face. 

Or she tried to, at least. Medusa’s raised brow told her about every crack in her mask. A silence stretched between them, lasting just long enough that Claire thought she wasn’t going to answer. But then Medusa shrugged, shoulders raising and lowering in a way reminiscent of a large cat getting ready to pounce. “It’s a job offer, Miss Argeia. I’m sure you’ll forgive me if I don’t pause to explain every one of my choices. But, since I really do need an answer right now, I’ll say this much.”

The click of a gun punctuated her sentence and Claire looked up to see Charybdis level a small pistol at her. She flinched into the padded cushions at her back, a strangled noise escaping as she looked between two pairs of empty eyes. 

“You’ve already seen how we operate on the edges of the law. Between that and our nature as Godly Monsters, I need someone who not only knows their way around bureaucracy but can also be as...discreet as the situation requires.” 

Mouth dry, Claire willed her voice steady as she spoke. “And if I refuse?”

A second click made her wince. But this time it was the turn of the safety as Charybdis slid it back in place, aim turning from Claire to the ceiling. Medusa hadn’t so much as twitched, yet somehow Claire knew she was responsible for the lack of bullets in her skull. 

“Then you’ll be free to go. But are you really going to turn down my offer?” A lock of hair fell over Medusa’s shoulder when she tilted her head. She brushed it away with all the composure of someone who knew they had the higher ground and wasn’t afraid to defend it with force.

Meanwhile Claire felt like Jack as he tumbled down the hill. Somehow she managed to right herself in her seat, hands splaying over the velvet covering of the table. “No. I’ll take it.”

Not even a lick of surprise entered Medusa’s expression as she stood. “Excellent.” She circled the table and Claire nearly knocked her chair over in her rush to stand. Once more a hand was offered to her, a faint smile curving Medusa’s mouth when she took it. “There’s still some arrangements to be made, so we’ll start tomorrow. Charybdis will take you home.” 

Then, with a squeeze of the hand, Medusa let go. Charybdis appeared to the side of them, hands up to shoo Claire out the door. Just as it was about to shut behind them, Claire risked one last glance over her shoulder, catching sight of Medusa still standing in the same spot. Her attention was to the side so she didn’t notice Claire watching, but Claire saw every detail of her expression as it dropped, an angry sneer twisting her beautiful face. 

The image followed her all the way into Charybdis’ car. So distracted, she didn’t even notice when Charybdis drove to her apartment without being given any directions. Even hours later, as she recorded the day’s happenings and prepared for the morning, Claire was haunted by a single thought. 

She didn’t ever want to see Medusa look like that again.


	3. Dovetail

Dovetail n. /ˈdʌv.teɪl/: _An interlocking method in which wefts from two adjoining shapes alternately turn around the warp where two colors meet._  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Claire shivered and tugged the lapels of her jacket together. Clipboard under one arm, she trailed after Medusa as they wove their way through the dockyard. A trio of women met them in front of a storage unit. They started up a conversation that sounded like every other one Claire had heard that morning, Medusa’s questions repeating in her head before she even spoke. 

“And how’s business been?”

Zoning out, Claire nodded her head at the appropriate times and scribbled a few notes. Her interest only piqued when Medusa went to inspect the stock, the mental checklist she had been keeping growing by one when Medusa lifted an automatic rifle from a mess of packaging straw. Drugs, gambling, and now guns. Not to mention that one laundromat that cleaned more than clothes. Claire was pretty certain Medusa had brought her there as a joke, but the owner had handed Charybdis a rather large duffelbag before they left. She had passed it along to the group of gangsters they met next in a whispered exchange Claire hadn’t been close enough to hear. 

And that had been the most interesting part of the morning. Some part of Claire was relieved her duties so far only involved following Medusa as she inspected all the Triad’s operations. But the rest of her kept fidgeting, waiting for the second everything would break out into chaos like all the mafia movies she had watched. 

Except it never came. Medusa finished her checkup with a handshake and led the way back to the car. Sliding into the passenger’s seat, she turned to look at Claire while Charybdis started the engine. 

“So, how did you like our little tour?” 

Claire bit back a snort and buckled her seatbelt, clicking it into place just in time for Charybdis to take a hard left. “It’s rather…impressive.” 

Getting a firm grip on the panic handle, Medusa chuckled. “Not what you were expecting, was it?”

“N-not exactly,” Claire flushed. “I think I’ve watched a few too many movies.” 

“As has the majority of the population. But that just makes it easier for us to go about our business.” The squeal of tires broke their conversation, Medusa’s attention turning to the road. Save for her scolding of Charybdis’ driving, they remained silent for the rest of the ride to the casino.

For the second time in as many days Claire edged past the bouncers at the door. She kept close to Medusa, resisting the urge to reach out and grab her jacket as they navigated through the throng of people. A few groups called out greetings and Charybdis wandered over to one of them. Medusa headed right for the bar, tapping a finger on the counter and nodding to the bartender that instantly appeared in front of her. 

“Set the kettle for some tea. Huangjin Gui, if you would.” They took her order with a smile and rushed off to fill it. Content to wait, Medusa reclined against the bar and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by a shout.

“Boss! There you are.” Looking hassled, Scylla stormed up to them. “I’ve been looking for you all day.” 

“I told Charybdis to text you. We’ve been out checking up on everything.” Medusa shrugged off her jacket and threw it over her shoulder. The image of her slouched against the counter--collar open past the second button and sleeves rolled up--hit Claire with a vivid flashback of her teenage years of hiding away in her room to flip through scene magazines. She could practically see Medusa as one of the models, sprawled out over the centerfold with a subtle smirk. Staring at the camera with an air of confidence that had had her teenage self blushing for days. Not that it affected her any less now. Scrubbing away the flush from her cheeks, Claire zeroed back in on the conversation. 

“We’ve? You mean you and Charybdis?” Suede Oxfords scuffed against the floor as Scylla shifted her weight from one foot to the other. 

“Mm, and Claire as well.” 

Scylla glanced at Claire, the hand at her side tightening into a fist. “You brought her along? On an inspection of all of our facilities?” 

The casual edge to Medusa’s posture faded, her bearing shifting to the same one she had worn all morning. “Yes.” 

“Can I speak with you?” Scylla’s gaze flickered between Claire and the floor. “Privately.” 

Silence stretched between them. A mask fell cleanly over Medusa’s expression, concealing every thought passing through grey eyes. About to ask if she should leave, Claire snapped to attention when Medusa turned to her. 

“Claire, would you go and keep Charybdis company for a little while? This won’t take long.” A faint smile tugged at Medusa’s lips when Claire nodded. “Thank you. Off you go.” 

Ears burning as she spun on her heel, Claire tried to pinpoint just when she had gotten so used to obeying Medusa’s orders. She had a certain charm to her; a charisma that won over even the most stubborn personalities. Claire had yet to see Medusa give more than the vaguest threat, yet everyone tripped over themselves to do as she demanded. Including herself, she thought as she came to a stop behind Charybdis. 

“Did Scylla scare you off?” Charybdis straightened from the roulette table and elbowed the woman next to her away, tugging Claire into the free space. At her nod the dealer gripped the wheel and spun, dropping the ball into its track a second later. 

Everyone crowded together to watch it spin. Claire sidled as close as she could get to Charybdis to keep away from the others. “Not really. She needed to talk to Medusa about something.” 

The grin that curved Charybdis’ mouth made her shiver. “Mhm, I’m sure it was something alright.” She let out a cheer as the ball settled into a groove, gathering the chips on the table to a chorus of groans. The dealer pushed a few more into her pile and reset the game. 

Claire watched the next round of bidding with a confused sort of curiosity. All of the chips dropped too fast and the calls were too foreign for her to piece together the rules before the wheel spun again. This time the ball fell into the thirteen's slot. Charybdis cursed as her colored chips were cleared away, and she bumped her hip against the table. 

"I never have any luck with this damn thing." Ignoring the look the dealer gave her for disturbing the game, she fished a few regular chips from pockets unseen and tossed them over. "Hey, give her some." A chin jerked in her direction and Claire soon found several blue chips in her possession. 

She stared blankly at Charybdis, who had shifted to the side so allow her access to the table. "I don't know how to play." 

"Please, everyone knows how to play. Just use some of that luck of yours to win my money back." A hand clapped her shoulder, the force behind it driving her forward, and Claire sucked her bottom lip between her teeth. 

Again a chorus of bets rang out and the clamour drove Claire to drop one chip on the eight and the other on the closest outside corner. The dealer dropped the ball the instant her hand withdrew, calling an end to betting as the it began to roll around the wheel. Claire watched it spin, though Charybdis was far more invested, the grip on her shoulder tightening as everything came to a rolling halt. 

"Twenty-four. Black wins."

"Shit." Nails dug in as a curse was spat by her ear, and Claire flinched away. 

"S-sorry-" Her apology was cut short by another curse, followed this time by a curt laugh.

The hand on her shoulder relaxed, a palm stroking down her shoulder blade and arm before dropping entirely. "Of course you would pick now to run out of luck." 

"Or maybe you're not good enough to draw it out."

The sudden whisper by her ear turned Claire's reply into a strangled gasp and she whipped around to meet Medusa's amused stare. She had abandoned her jacket completely, and their difference in height gave Claire a perfect view of her open collar. Especially when Medusa leaned over and extended a hand to the dealer, the hint of lace under her shirt enough to dye Claire's whole face the same shade of red.

Eyes snapping away, she turned just in time to see the dealer place three red chips into Medusa's awaiting palm. They rotated as she closed her hand, one catching between thumb and forefinger while the other two disappeared from sight.

A throat clear brought Claire's gaze up to meet Medusa's, the flush on her cheeks darkening even further at the laughter dancing in grey eyes. Medusa gestured with her fist, holding it in the air until Claire raised an open palm and leveled it under hers. The chips were dropped one by one into her hand, Medusa rolling each one between her fingers before letting it go. 

"Oh yeah? And you think you are?" Charybdis teasing retort dragged Claire back from the clouds. She landed with an ungraceful thud, her knuckles aching when she banged them against the table in her haste to turn away. But it wasn't enough to escape Medusa. Even though everyone had given them an extra foot of space, she kept close to Claire's side, near enough to feel the warmth of her body even with the scant inch of space between them. 

Her hand rested on the rail next to Claire's. "You should know by now that I am." 

A snort and a wave were her answer. Taking complete control of the space as Charybdis retreated, Medusa nodded to the dealer. The call for bets went out, and Claire fumbled with the chips in her grasp. 

"Um, where do you want-?"

"Where ever you'd like." Pink lips parted in a lazy smile, and Medusa's arm locked as she angled away from the table, attention turning to another part of the casino. "That's why I gave them to you." 

Her disinterest only made Claire more nervous. Heart thudding in her chest, she surveyed the board as the others tossed their chips onto it. Once more she placed a chip on the eight. Her second went to reds, but she hesitated with her last one, holding onto it even when the dealer began to drop the ball. Startled by the clicking roll of wood, Claire all but threw her last chip onto the table, pushing it onto the double zero a second before the dealer ended all bets. 

"Huh. Trying to play the house, are you?" Charybdis snickered and dug an elbow into her side. Her laughter cut short, however, when the ball gave one last bounce and settled into the exact number as Claire's last bet. 

"Double zero. All outside bets lose." Unperturbed by the shocked stares directed at her, the dealer cleared the table and passed a handful of white chips to a smirking Medusa. 

She pushed away from the table and Claire followed, a grumble to her right confirming that Charybdis had moved as well. The bartender placed a tray down as they approached, a coil of steam rising from an ivory teapot. Charybdis took it, but hesitated when Medusa did the same, both lingering at the bar. 

"What? Are you going to rub in how you were right?" 

Medusa shook her head. "No point in beating a dead horse." Her cheek twitched when Charybdis scowled, chest stuttering in an uneven breath that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. "I was thinking I should reward Claire for a job well done."

The subtle accent on her name scattered Claire's thoughts, and she bumbled when Medusa pressed the chips into her hand. Again she found herself pinned in place by grey eyes, Medusa's chin tipped down to keep her stare as she stepped closer. 

"Here, for doing so well. I'll be counting on you to do the same in the future." Her fingertips skittered over Claire's palm as she dropped the last chip and pulled away. Then she was moving, brushing past her and towards the back room without another word. Stuck in an endless loop of rolling her new prize in her hand, Claire jumped when Charybdis knocked her with an elbow, immediately going to open the door when she gestured at it. 

She ferreted her chips away into her jacket pocket and followed Charybdis to the poker table. Three cups were turned over and filled, one placed by Medusa's arm while it cooled. In the meantime she set several files into a neat pile and offered them and a pen to Claire. With a muted sigh she took them and a seat, resigning herself to an afternoon of paperwork when Medusa took another stack and started to do the same. 

\-------------------------------------------

"Do we have the most recent blueprints?"

"Not since they did the renovation. Whoever ordered it made sure the changes weren't left lying around."

"Hm." Scratching a few new lines onto the outline before her, Medusa shook her head. "That worrisome, but not enough to stop us."

Tucked in a chair by the corner bar, Claire looked up from her umpteenth cup of tea and twirled the pen in her hand. This planning meeting had been going on for several hours--ever since Scylla had returned with an armload of blueprints--yet she still didn't know what was being planned. A heist of some sort, sure, but to what end? Clearly Medusa wanted something from the large estate they were studying, and knew it was well-defended enough to expect a trap. She had already shot down more than one idea because of some risk or another, and had just scrapped everything to restart because of a tiny detail. 

Apparently it frustrated more than one lieutenant, as they huffed and waved a careless hand towards Claire. "Then why don't we just send her in to get the layout. It's not like they'd expect anything from a human." 

The temperature dropped several degrees, sent plummeting by the cool steel in Medusa's expression. Claire saw more than one throat bob in a hard swallow, the room as a whole shifting away from the one who had spoken out. 

"You're suggesting we send an unarmed and untrained human into enemy territory?" Fingers laced together under her chin, Medusa leveled and even stare at the lieutenant. For a second Claire felt a rush of warmth, the odd protectiveness to Medusa's tone worming its way through her chest--until she delivered her next words with a chill cold enough to freeze Cocytus all over again. 

"You're suggesting, " Medusa repeated, "we risk everything on the potential information gathered by someone who has been a part of us for less than a day, when I very clearly said--not five minutes ago--that only the most capable and loyal would work for this?" 

Silence came as her answer. Despite Medusa's calm demeanor, the target of her question shifted in their seat, weight moving to the balls of their feet. Their mouth hung open as if they intended to answer, but Medusa beat them to it, shaking her head as she turned back to the blueprints. 

"Out." 

"But boss--"

"I said get out." Several chairs in the room creaked, the bodies in them flinching away from the narrow glare Medusa threw across the room. "Now. Unless you want to waste even more of my time and be carried out after.”

That did it. The lieutenant fled the instant Medusa blinked, a murmur chasing them out of the room. Claire's shoulders lost their tense edge as the door clicked shut, but she had barely a moment to relax before Medusa's sharp bark filled the room again, declaring she wanted some time alone to plan without any further distractions. With harried steps everyone, save for Scylla and Charybdis, filed out. The last two lingered by Medusa's chair, flanking her on either side till she mumbled some order. Aware that eavesdropping was not the best idea at the moment, Claire turned to her empty cup. She had finished the documents for Medusa an hour ago, but had found no good time to tell her such. Instead she had kept quiet and to herself, ignoring the occasional sour look the gangsters had thrown her in favor of listening for anything to report back. But nothing had come up that was worth the risk of revealing herself. Perseus had given her clear orders--only report in if she had urgent information on an attack on H.E.R.A., or had a foolproof way to take Medusa down. 

"Claire." 

The call nearly startled Claire out of her seat. She slid out of it to cover the blunder, cheeks hot as she followed Medusa's crooking finger. Expecting to be dismissed, she started towards the door, but stopped when Medusa hummed. 

She tilted her head to one side as Claire approached. "What would you like for dinner?" At Claire's confused look she chuckled, all the harsh lines in her expression fading away. "We'll be at this for a few hours yet, and I'd like you to stick around. Unless you'd rather head home--?"

Distantly wondering why she got a choice instead of an order, Claire shook her head. "I'm fine. And I can go get my own food--"

"No." Medusa cut her off with a amused smile. "Scylla and Charybdis will handle it, just tell them what you want." 

Glancing between three sets of eyes, two entertained and one blank, Claire stuttered out. "A-anything will be fine. I don't want you to go to any trouble." 

"Oh, it's no trouble at all. The boss already has us running halfway across town." With a good-natured roll of her eyes, Charybdis nudged Scylla and headed for the door. She wasn't followed right away, Scylla's expression darkening for a fraction of a second as she looked between Claire and Medusa. Whatever she saw in the latter's eyes kept her silent, however, and she trailed after Charybdis. 

The door shut a little too loudly behind her. Claire let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and turned to the rustle of cloth behind her. Her jaw nearly dropped when Medusa stood from her chair, arms raised in a languid stretch that lasted three seconds longer than it took for Claire's face to begin burning. Coughing while mentally chastising herself once more, she watched as Medusa ambled over to the cabinet and took out a bottle of metaxa. She poured two fingers in a glass and capped the bottle, blurred amber liquid swirling under her nose before she took a sip. 

Throat more than a little dry, Claire swallowed hard and shook her head. If Medusa noticed, she didn't comment. Instead she finished the glass and poured another, reaching for a second glass at the same time she spoke. 

"Would you like something to drink?" Despite the question she filled the oval glass and brought it over before Claire could reply. Placing it on the table before her, Medusa took another sip and meandered over to the papers Claire had left behind. She rifled through them with one hand, humming in satisfaction at whatever she saw. "Good, you got the same numbers I did." 

Claire blinked. Distracted, she curled her fingers around the cool glass in front of her. "Wait. You were doing the same forms?"

Another hum answered her. Rich red locks bounced as Medusa nodded her head once and then shuffled the papers away. "Mm. I prefer to handle our finances myself, but it's always good to have another pair of--ha, not your type of drink?"

Uncurling her lip, Claire lowered her glass and forced the rest of the mouthful down her throat. She tried to cough her distaste away, but the bemused focus that Medusa turned on her made it impossible. 

"Here, this will sweeten it." Returning to the cabinet, Medusa grabbed another bottle and popped the cork with her thumb. She poured a small amount into her own glass first, then tilted the neck towards Claire's. Dark red liquid flowed freely from it, tendril of black swirling through amber as the two alcohols mixed. 

A sniff helped Claire place the new concoction. "Wine?"

"Muscat, to be specific. It's a part of metaxa's recipe, so they mix well together. If you aren't snobbish about a brandy's purity, anyway." 

Claire waited till Medusa took a sip before she did the same. The addition definitely helped, and she took another while meeting Medusa's curious gaze. A head tilt was met with a hum and Medusa returned to her seat. Glass and bottle off to the side, she took up her pens once more, black poised between thumb and pointer while white was held between her middle and ring fingers. As she wrote she swapped them, effortlessly filling the blueprint in front of her with a myriad of opposing shades. Even at close distance, Claire couldn't make out the totality of the plan she laid out in a matter of minutes, paragraphs scrawled between sips of brandy. 

By the time she drained the last drop she had a stratagem so thorough it would make a chess master weep. Claire was in the middle of deciphering backup plan G when Medusa leaned back and dropped her pens on the table. She caught Claire's astonished gaze and turned the sheet for her to better see. 

"Well, what do you think?"

"I think I can feel Athena's jealously from here."

A shadow flickered through grey eyes, limning them in black. Claire nearly kicked herself for the misstep--she knew what one god's jealousy had almost cost Medusa. 

"S-sorry." 

The walls she had seen slip came back in full force, shored up by the bile Medusa couldn't quite wipe from her expression. "It's alright, you meant it as a joke. But I will warn you about mentioning the gods--it is not a good idea to speak their names here with anything other than contempt." 

"I understand." 

Medusa's head tilted to one side, red locks falling into her eyes as she regarded Claire. "You do, don't you?" The question hung in the air, turned rhetorical by the silence that stretched it into a taut wire. It snapped between Medusa's fingers when she drew them through her hair, attention turning the to door as she brushed the strands away. 

The entrance of two bodies and several bags of food broke the spell. Medusa pushed the plan into the center of the table and Claire took a seat next to her without thinking. Perhaps she should've taken heed of Scylla's raised brow and Charybdis' snort when she did, but Medusa passed her a plate and the promise of food chased any worries any. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

The next night, however, Claire could barely breathe from all the worries trying to choke her. For the fifth time in as many minutes she peeked through the sliver that passed as the van's back window. The gangster who's name she had never learned shifted in the driver's seat next to her, and she snapped her eyes back to the front. The engine purred quietly, too soft to be noticed by anyone not listening for it, yet Claire still jumped at every shadow, convinced the police would show up to bust them at any second. 

"Gods below, why'd I get stuck being your babysitter," the gangster grumbled, fingers drumming on the wheel.

Claire might have been offended, but she was busy wondering the same thing. Her phone sat silenced in her pocket, only a few short hours having passed since it had buzzed with Medusa's summons. While Claire hadn't been with the gang long, she was learning fast that her work schedule consisted of 'get in the car when Charybdis shows up' and 'leave when Medusa says to'. As such she had spent most of the day in peace, puttering around her apartment until the evening. After that, well, she still wasn't sure what to make of the chaos that had seen her shoved into a van full of gangsters, her phone shut off, and her eventual abandonment when Medusa left with the others. 

But she did recognize this street as one Medusa had marked on her map and she knew in no uncertain terms there was a reason the driver had never shut the engine off. 

Still, the wrenching sound of metal nearly gave her a heart attack. Hinges creaked as the back door was yanked open at an impossible speed, a whole mess of gangsters filing into their seats the instant there was room. The last two hauled in a conspicuous black bag and tossed it at the others’ feet, moving to their places afterwards so Scylla could to enter. 

"Go." 

One word and the van took off. The door banged once before Scylla dragged it shut, setting the latch and crouching at one end of the bag. She patted the lump that filled it and chuckled when it lashed out, pressing the flailing...whatever back to the floor with a flash of Aura. 

"Looks like our guest is getting a little impatient, huh ladies?" A chorus of laughter echoed after Scylla's taunt, drowning out the indignant grunt from whatever poor soul they had trapped. "I'd say sorry, but it's not our fault it took so long. You should go a little easier on the security next time you order a ride from Triad taxies."

Another series of muffled cries came from the bag. Claire twisted back around before she could see what Scylla intended to do with the fist she raised. A thud and another round of laughter clued her in, but she kept her eyes resolutely forward. To her surprise, their maze of a path took them deeper into the city instead of out of it. At one point the driver pulled into a dead-end alley and idled just long enough for a gangster to jump out and press a sticker to each side of the van. Claire couldn't make out what it said from her position, but the design looked frivolous and inconspicuous at the same time, turning their getaway vehicle into a company car. 

And that was how they drove past the security gate of a hotel several blocks away. A suited guard waved them through before going back to her magazine and Claire briefly wondered if she was a gangster too. Certainly someone on the kitchen staff was, because the whole kitchen was abandoned and quiet despite being in the middle of the dinner rush. 

"Claire, you're with me." Scylla offered her arm after the trio carrying their prisoner disappeared down the hallway. Once Claire took it she started in the opposite direction, leading her past a set of lavish bathrooms and through oak and ivory double doors. They swung open to reveal a bustling restaurant, waiters gliding from one table to the next. One looked up from a chilling bottle of wine to them, their chin dropping in a subtle nod before they spun and left through another set of doors. Several others followed, and by the time Scylla led Claire past the host food was once more pouring from the kitchen. 

They made it to the front desk unaccosted. The woman behind it smiled at Scylla as they approached, already dialing and raising a phone to her ear. 

"Ma'am, Scylla is here with one other," she said into the receiver. "Understood. I'll buzz them up."

Scylla nodded her head and herded Claire towards the elevators off to the side. Once again security let them pass with only inclines of the head, and Claire barely had time to gawk at the massive crystal eagle hanging from the ceiling before she was pushed into the elevator. No buttons lined the gold-plated trim, but the elevator rose the instant its doors slid shut, carrying them higher and higher until Claire was certain they had passed Olympus itself. The view revealed by opening gold doors, however, aligned more with Claire's late-night binge of Royal in Rome than Cyprin's brief attempts to describe the gods' home. 

The penthouse suite lived up to its name. Sprawling marble floors allowed for a spacious open concept kitchen and living area. The walls were made almost entirely of tinted windows, the vast night sky visible beyond them. However high they were, it was enough that only a handful of skyscrapers dotted the view, the rest of it taken up by sparkling stars. A balcony offered the chance to sit amongst them and the clouds, though Claire was more focused on the group of people currently out there than the hot tub. 

Scylla held the door open for her and jerked her head towards the gangsters standing off to the side. "You three, watch the elevator." 

They left with shallow bows, leaving Claire and Scylla to approach the trio of monsters circled around their captive. Stheno tsked as they came closer, eyes rolling after they swept briefly over Claire. 

"Does she really need to be here, Medusa?" 

"Yes."

Clearly waiting for more, Stheno sneered when Medusa offered nothing else, her attention shifting to the man they had bound to a chair. Euryale ripped the bag off his head with a cackle, the tip of her knife pressing into the hollow of his throat when orange light flared around his body. 

"Now now, there's no need to be so rude to your hosts." The blade glinted in the moonlight and Claire could've sworn she saw a faint line of red trickle over its serrated edge. Snuffed by either the threat or the pain, the man's Aura faded away. He grumbled around the cloth wad in his mouth. Euryale freed it with the point of her blade, lip curled in disgust at the drool that dribbled down his chin when she tossed it to the floor. 

Swallowing and wiping his face off on his shoulder, the man looked from one woman to the next. "Ladies," he murmured, gaze as guarded as the ones directed at him. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you, but I hate lying to beautiful women."

"Then you're either extremely distraught, or you've managed to insult us all at once." Medusa stepped forward, thumbs hooked in her black leather belt. "Because I'm absolutely certain you've lied to all of us before." 

He found Claire in the next instant, a crooked smile pulling at his split lip. "Not all of you. Hello there, sweetheart. I don't suppose I could convince you to call the cops." 

"She's not involved in this, Laomedon, so I suggest you keep your eyes on me." One nod from Medusa and Euryale thumped him with the handle of her knife. 

Despite the unfocused glaze muddying the sharp yellow of his irises, Laomedon did as she commanded. "My apologies. But if you don't like me staring at your pretty little plaything, then maybe you should've left her in the bed--"

Another crack over the head shut him up mid-sentence. This time it took him a minute to recover, the three sisters circling around him like wolves before his chin raised from his chest. 

"Well, now that we’ve got the pleasantries over with, can we get on with it? I'm missing my favorite show." Brave words, considering he flinched when Stheno folded her hands together and did everything he could to avoid looking her in the eye. 

Even when Medusa sauntered in front of him and Euryale forced his head up with a fistful of hair he kept his gaze leveled over her shoulder. "So that's it, hm? I'm to become the newest addition to your precious garden." 

Garden? Claire blinked, missing the wicked murmur Euryale placed in Laomedon's ear. She hadn't pegged Medusa as the type to keep a garden, especially since she had reputation for ending life instead of cultivating it. After all, how could she have the time to maintain it when she spent so much time controlling a gang known for kneecapping and turning people to--

Oh. 

Claire flinched out of Medusa's line of sight. Her movement earned a scowl from Scylla, but the other woman shifted to stand partially in front of her. 

"No. I don't want you ruining my view. In fact," Medusa tilted and kicked Laomedon's chair, turning him to face the starry sky. "I thought I told you that already. Was very clear about never wanting to see you again." 

Jerking as Medusa rocked him, Laomedon grunted. "You wouldn't have seen me if you hadn't come to snatch me out of my home."

Medusa laughed, low and harsh. It sent a shiver down Claire's spine, a chill creeping through her limbs when she caught a flash of red-tinted grey eyes. "My home. Just because I was kind enough to sell it back to your son doesn't matter, it still sits in my territory. My city. My eyes are everywhere, Laomedon, and I'll thank you not to forget that again." 

Wooden legs clacked against marble when Medusa released the chair. She meandered towards the balcony's edge, hands folding behind her back as she regarded the empty air. She didn't so much as twitch when Laomedon snarled and spit after her, nor did she turn her head when Euryale clocked him in the jaw for it. His next mouthful was full of blood, but he wisely swallowed it before speaking. 

"So that's it? You dragged me here just to call me an idiot and show off for your new toy?" 

Euryale's hand raised, but she retracted it when Medusa turned. Her shoulders rolled, free of tension and anger as she shrugged. "I just think it's curious that, at the same time we start having trouble with thieves stealing parts of our business, I get a note saying my old rival is in town."

"Rival-ha! I was never anything but another back for you to step on." 

"Perhaps, but at least you know your place." Indifference dulled Medusa's expression and she gave an almost bored flick of her hand. "That's more than can be said for the ruffians interfering with my operations." 

"Well damn it all. The great and powerful Medusa, stumped by some petty thieves. I never thought I'd see the day." 

"You misunderstand me," Medusa sighed, reclining against the balcony’s rails. "I simply don't want to deal with that many bodies. It's a nuisance, especially when I can eliminate them in a much cleaner manner." 

The tendon stretching from behind Laomedon's ear to his shoulder twitched. "Then enlighten me, your most highness, and send me on my way. Unless your plan is to kill me by boredom. In that case I'd much rather you put a bullet in my skull."

Silence followed his demand. It stretched long enough that Claire started to fidget, shifting from one foot to the next as she scanned each person for the aforementioned weapon. No one pulled one out, but that didn't stop Laomedon from startling when Medusa pushed off the railing and stormed towards him. She stopped barely a hair’s-breadth away, body curling as she sneered against his ear. Claire couldn't hear what she whispered, yet the words were enough to make Laomedon tremble so hard his knees knocked together when she straightened. 

"Am I understood?" When Laomedon nodded she hummed, then snapped her fingers in the direction of the door. Immediately one of the gangsters from before poked their head through. "We're done here. See to it that our guest makes it off the property in a safe and timely manner." 

A hand landed on Claire's shoulder and startled her from the scene. She looked over to see Scylla jerk her head towards the door, and they slipped through it before the gangsters could come and fetch Laomedon. 

Scylla led her over to the breakfast bar and tapped a stool with her foot. "Take a seat. Want a drink?"

The thud and shuffle of feet being dragged across the floor distracted Claire before she could answer. She turned just enough to see Laomedon get carried out by his armpits in the corner of her eye. "Um, water would be nice." 

A scoff. Scylla muttered something under her breath about innocence and charm, but the faint fall of footsteps behind her stalled Claire's inquiry. 

Medusa meandered over to them, a smile tugging at her lips. She pulled out the stool next to Claire's, but instead of sitting in it she rested her elbows against the bar. "So, was that a little more like the movies?"

Claire laughed around the nervous lump in her throat. "Mm, though the special effects could use some work. That little light show looked pretty fake."

"If only Hollywood knew about Auras. Then we'd really get some realistic fight scenes." 

Biting back a quip about how H.E.R.A would hate that, Claire giggled and took the glass Scylla placed in front of her. "I didn't take you for a movie buff." 

Another glass, stouter and filled with purple liquid, slid in front of Medusa. She downed it in one go, holding it out for Scylla to fill again. "I find it's handy to know the public's perception of us. Makes it easier to--"

"--go about your business, yeah." Claire coughed at the amused glance Medusa shot her, a sip of water not enough to wet her dry throat. "I remember." 

"Of course you do." The skin around Medusa's eyes crinkled as she smiled and Claire had to clamp her jaw shut to keep it from hitting the counter. She looked ten years younger like that, eyes alight with something Claire couldn't quite place, but definitely liked. 

A throat clear behind them saved her from bumbling through a response. Stheno marched closer, hovering over Medusa's shoulder and glaring at the bottle in Scylla's hand. "This is not the time to sit around getting drunk. It's a surety that Laomedon's allies saw us take him, we need to press that advantage and suss them out." 

From her position at Medusa's side, Claire had a clear view of the annoyance that flitted through her eyes. She didn't bother to turn towards Stheno, instead draining her glass and once more holding it out for Scylla. "I already have people on watch. But if his allies are stupid enough to come get him from our doorstep, then he's not the threat we think he is. There's no reason to show our hand when it'll be much better to let him sit and stew. Besides..." 

Medusa trailed off, neck cracking as she rolled it. "I have other plans in motion." 

It was barely flicker, so short that Claire almost mistook it for a trick of the light, but Medusa's gaze shifted to her. Her hand curled instinctively, thumb hooking over the band of her ring, but Medusa's attention was gone in the next instant. Instead she finally turned to Stheno, hip canted against the counter as she crossed her arms. A silent conversation passed between them, communicated by their shifting postures, and it wasn't until Stheno sighed and shook her head that Claire felt hers relax. 

Medusa, of course, didn't seem bothered at all. 

"Fine then, but don't call me when his crew comes by for a hit. I'm going home." Stheno spun on her heel and waved a hand over her shoulder. "Goodnight, dear sister. Don't let your passions interfere with your judgement." 

Claire flushed at bit at that, heat creeping to the tips of her ears when Medusa laughed. "You should take some of your own advice. Don't think I didn't notice who's car you got out of last week." 

A scoff sounded before Stheno disappeared into the elevator. Euryale lingered by the doors, one hand resting on the golden trim and keeping them open. "Scylla, come with me to the casino. There's a whale waiting that I need help gutting." 

"Charybdis is better than I at getting them to spend money." Ice clinked together as Scylla shook her glass. 

"Scylla!"

After a quick glance at Medusa--who only shook her head-Scylla sighed and set her drink down. "Fine, fine. I'm coming." 

Her grumbling continued into the elevator, the ding of the doors cutting it off. With a start, Claire realized she had been left all alone with Medusa. Paired with Laomedon and Stheno's insinuations about their relationship, the thought was enough to send Claire's head spinning. She took a deep sip of water to steady herself and blamed her racing heart on the fact she was alone with New York's most dangerous crime boss. It certainly wasn't because of the relaxed expression Medusa wore as she circled the counter and took up Scylla's previous position. Nor was it because of the faint smile on her lips as she placed another drink at Claire's elbow, the liquid inside the same purple color as her own. 

"Give this a try, it's pretty sweet."

Not as sweet as it would taste on her tongue. The thought came, sudden and unbidden, and Claire snapped her gaze up from Medusa's lips to her eyes. The same twinkle from before lit them, but something else burned deeper, turning cool grey into near-black. Heat infused Claire's cheeks and she had to look away, snatching her drink like a lifeline and bringing it to her lips. Medusa's stare weighed heavily upon her as she took a sip, but Claire didn't dare to look beyond what she could see under the hood of her lashes. 

_Don't get in too deep_. Cyprin's advice echoed in her head, though it did little to stop the hammer of her heart. _Don't make anything too personal, that's how agents get killed_. 

Yet it was thoughts of a little death that filled Claire's head as sweet liquid touched her tongue. She swallowed, thick and heavy, and then downed another mouthful for good measure. It wasn't so much liquid courage she needed as a cold bath, but the pleasant warmth the alcohol spread in her belly helped draw her focus back to the reason why she was here. 

"So, do you really think Laomedon is the one causing you trouble?"

Medusa blinked and drew back, straightening from where she had leaned against the counter. "Not exactly, but he's the best one to spread the word that I'm watching. He's never taken losing well, so he'll cause a big fuss about us dragging him here. Even if he's not responsible, those who are will hear about it." 

"Oh, that's why you let him go," Claire mumbled into her glass. She drummed her fingers against the wood, fitting the pieces of a mental puzzle together with each tap. "And he probably had people waiting outside to pick him up."

Surprise mixed with approval in Medusa's expression. "You catch on quick. Yes, we were tailed here." 

"Is that why you brought him to a fancy hotel instead of one of your bases? To keep them from attacking?"

Medusa's bark of laughter startled Claire. "No, but that's a good observation." 

"Then why did you--"

"So curious." Medusa cut her off with a raised brow, but there was no warning tension in her shoulders as she set her drink down. "Didn't anyone ever tell you about the cat?"

Still intrigued, Claire ignored the prickle that ran up the back of her neck. "Only that satisfaction brought it back, and I'm far from satisf--" Claire locked her jaw, teeth missing her tongue by a millimeter as she fought to swallow her words. But it was too late, her mouth had already run too far, and judging by the smouldering look Medusa cast her way she was about to die from heat exhaustion. 

"I want you to stay the night." Palm splaying out over the counter, Medusa leaned forward, her face only inches away when she reached forward to grab Claire's empty glass. Before Claire could respond beyond a choked breath, however, she leaned back and brought both glasses to the sink. "Laomedon will have men watching, I don't want them following you home." 

Her words took a second to sink in. By that time, Medusa had finished rinsing the glasses and had set them on a rack to dry, her arms up for a languid stretch as she turned back to Claire. "The bedroom by the staircase is open. I'm sure you will find all you'll need for the night in the dresser." 

"Um, okay." 

Medusa nodded, mischief glinting in her eyes as she sauntered past Claire towards the stairs. "Oh, and to answer your question..." she paused just out of Claire's peripheral, remaining silent until she turned to look. "This hotel was his, before I took it and all the rest of his territory. Goodnight." 

Claire couldn't stop the widening of her eyes, or the way they lingered a little too low on Medusa as she walked away. The click of the lights freed her from the spell the sway of Medusa's hips had cast, and she fumbled to her new room.

_"Don't get in too deep_ ," Cyprin's voice taunted in the darkness. 

_"How do you get deeper than drowning?"_ Whispered the creak of the floorboards above Claire's head. 

\-----------------------------------------------

_comments are greatly appreciated_


	4. Her POV I

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I speak with you?" Scylla refused to meet her stare, fist tightening at her side. "Privately."

Medusa suppressed the urge to sigh, holding her breath for an extra second before turning to Claire. Her lips quirked at the way Claire glanced away, shyly avoiding her direct gaze until she spoke. 

"Thank you, off you go." An agitated cough pulled Medusa's attention away from Claire's retreating form, and her own expression soured in tune to the disapproval rolling off Scylla. She let her stew for another minute, however, picking at her nails until Scylla was all but vibrating in place.

Satisfied with the knowledge that Scylla wouldn't breach the topic first, Medusa shook her head and hummed. "We've talked about this already." 

"You didn't say you were going to parade her around in front of everyone!" A warning glance lowered Scylla's voice, though her tone stayed just as harsh. "The whole city will know about her after that little stunt." 

The bartender flitted into Medusa's line of sight. She warded them off with a wave, waiting until they moved out of earshot and towards the rowdy group of gamblers at the end of the bar. "Perhaps I want the whole city to know."

"You can't be serious." Tension cut a sharp line through Scylla's jaw as she slapped a hand on the bar and leaned closer. Medusa raised her chin in response, her slouched posture keeping them eye-level. "Medusa, you don't know anything about her--she could be a gods-damned hitman sent to take your head." 

The laugh that bubbled in her throat almost startled Medusa. Brown eyes and blushing cheeks filled her mind's eye, and she let it out in the form out a muffled chuckle. "Never minding the fact I've already had Euryale check her background--do you really think Claire would be capable of such a thing?"

Her question hit home. Scylla jerked back, a myriad of emotions playing out over her expression before she sighed. "No, she's no hardened criminal. That girl wears her heart on her sleeve." 

Ignoring her first thought about the pot calling the kettle black, Medusa nodded. "Mm, so you can see why I'm not concerned about her plotting something dastardly behind my back." 

"Yeah, but..." Confusion furrowed Scylla's brow and she stared at the bar as if it were a puzzle she couldn't quite piece together. "Why bother bringing her in, then? It's not like we needed an accountant." 

A bit of arrogance suffused through Medusa's chest. She loved this--loved seeing all the twists and turns in the road while others were stuck trying to turn the map right-side up. Maybe there were rodents running wild in her territory, but she had already begun to build the walls of the maze to trap them, and all she needed was some cheese. 

And who better to test the path than one of her oldest allies?

"You're right, the paperwork is just busywork." 

"Huh?" Scylla blinked, surprise mixing with pride in her eyes. "Wait, don't tell me you pulled her in just for some eye candy."

Ah, deadend. "And why not? She's quite pretty." 

If Scylla noticed the way she fumbled the last word, she didn't comment. Instead she backed up and charged down the next visible path. "Yeah, but any criminal worth their salt will peg her as an easy target. Look, I get wanting to have a pretty girl around. Tartarus, you could use the relaxation, but we're in the middle of a guerilla war."

Medusa's eye twitched, but she held steady, silently willing Scylla around the next bend. 

"Everyone who's anyone will know you favor her after you dragged her around all morning. You might've well painted the bullseye on her back yourself. And, gods below, there's no way she's hardy enough to withstand a questioning. Whoever grabs her will have whatever information they want." 

She trailed off, stopped dead by a thick wall of truths. Medusa stared at her from behind the trick door, a smile pulling at her lips as she pushed it open a scant inch. "You're right, it's highly unlikely Claire could keep anything secret for long." 

"Then why..." Scylla studied her, fingers curling against the bar. When she caught Medusa's faint smile, realization yanked her shoulders as straight as a steel rod. "You want that to happen. You're using her as bait!"

"Hush, not so loud." Scolding undermined by the amusement in her tone, Medusa nodded. "Our little infestation is far too greedy, there's no way they'll pass up the chance Claire represents. Capturing her will surely inflate their ego enough for them to slip, and I'll be right there waiting when they do." 

"I'm sure her little infatuation with you helps."

The disapproval in Scylla's expression stalled Medusa. She swallowed, stuffing down the slight flair of anxiety the look caused. "It certainly doesn't hurt. Claire's crush ensures her loyalty to me, and makes the trap more authentic." 

"And what happens if you don't find where they take her? Or they kill her instead? She's an innocent, Medusa, and you're throwing her right the middle of a war." Scylla's lip curled in anger, teeth bared as she snarled. "You were the one who taught me that we don't drag innocents into our business." 

All points Medusa had already told herself. They stung more outloud, but she held firm against the doubts. The gang needed this. _She_ needed this. It was the best and cleanest way to ferret out the idiots nipping at their heels. One life, one human life, wasn't worth trading her empire for. 

So she took a deep breath, steeled her nerves, and stared Scylla down. "With that ring, she hardly counts. I'm sure H.E.R.A. wouldn't hesitate to toss her below ground if they were to learn she had it, and it was only a matter of time before they did." Protest opened Scylla's mouth, but Medusa sealed it shut with a look. "If you want someone to blame to ease your conscious, then blame her mother. She's the one that let Claire loose into our world." 

Silence settled heavily between them. Scylla purpled, clearly fighting with her words, but she finally yielded with an incline of her head. 

"Sorry boss, I shouldn't have doubted you."

Medusa acknowledged the apology with a hum. Her stomach rolled as she repeated the logic in her head, eyes searching for Claire in the crowded casino even as she convinced herself once more that this was the only way. She found her by the roulette table, back to Medusa as she stumbled under Charybdis' touch.

Her chest prickled at the nervous angle of Claire's shoulders, an odd pressure squeezing her heart at the worried look she shot Charybdis. Suddenly the hand on Claire's arm became a nuisance, an irritation that Medusa just couldn't stand as she straightened from the bar and started their way. 

"Boss?"

Scylla's voice cleared the red fog of her vision. Medusa paused mid-step, chin tucking against her shoulder when she looked back at the bar. "Remember Misca, the monster who works at city hall? She owes us a favor and I want you to go cash it in."

Thumbs hooking in her pockets, Scylla nodded. "The one that works in the development department, right? What do you want?"

"Blueprints. To the Highever estate. I got word the other evening that Laomedon is back in town." Medusa faced forward once more, settling her thudding heart with a few steady breaths. "I think it'd be rude not to introduce him to the newest member of the Triad, especially after all he's done for us." 

A grunt preceded the shuffle of cloth and Medusa heard a faint, "You got it, boss," before Scylla walked past her to the door. She didn't wait to see her leave, instead working her way towards the roulette table in several long strides. Charybdis noticed her approach, but Claire gave no indication that she had heard, and Medusa caved under the urge to lean forward and whisper in her ear. 

"Or maybe you're not good enough to draw it out." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _gosh, you're all so super sweet. ive had this scene planned since the beginning, and i just had to plow through it after seeing all your comments._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _as always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated_


	5. Half Pass

_Half pass n.: A weft pass that covers half the warps (half of a complete pass). Also called a pick or a shot._  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The muted clatter of heels and hushed whispers broke Claire from her sleep. Disoriented, she fumbled for her phone, patting across a nightstand far too large to be her own. As the sleep cleared from her eyes and mind, the memory of the night before came to the forefront, and she sat up and smoothed the wrinkles from her clothes. 

4:17 AM, the clock beamed.

The voices grew louder. 

Her doorknob rattled as she climbed out of bed, the door swinging open to reveal a scowling Charybdis. 

"Good, you're up. Get your shoes and let's go."

She was gone before Claire could form words, vanishing as quickly as she had come. Thumping footsteps led Claire out to the foyer instead, and she stumbled back into the hallway at the sheer size of the group gathered there. Murmurs and mumbles filled the scant inches of extra space, but everyone quieted the moment Medusa came down the stairs, leather jacket slung over her shoulder and murder in her eyes. 

"We're moving." 

"You heard the boss, get your asses going!" Despite Charybdis' urgent cry, it took several trips to get everyone down the elevator. The suits went first, leaving Claire to slink closer to Medusa while she traded whispers with Charybdis. 

The flicker of grey eyes was the only sign she'd been noticed. "I want them caught and crushed, then I want a full investigation into how they even found this warehouse." 

"Most of them scattered after the hit, but we've got their trails. Our girls will find them." 

"They'd better." The return of the elevator paused the conversation, and Claire followed them into it. Against her expectations, the lobby was empty of everyone save a few sleepy valets, but one of them did snap to attention when Medusa passed by. 

"Your car is ready, Ma'am." 

Medusa didn't acknowledge him, sweeping past the door he held open and into the idling BMW beyond. Claire found herself guided into the seat next to her, a gangster filling the empty space to her right while Charybdis took shotgun. 

The city flew by in a blur of lights, streets bare save for the identical cars ahead and behind them. Buildings declined in quality as they drove, stylish apartments being overtaken by lopsided brick warehouses. Most were dark, surrounded by empty parking spaces, but headlights highlighted the massive building they pulled in next to, the air colored by more than one aura. Smoke lingered around several busted windows, the presence of debris and absence of soot suggesting it came from a bomb instead of a fire. 

Scylla opened the car door, already three sentences through her report by the time Medusa’s heels clicked against the pavement. 

“--we’re thinking the tip-off was bullshit. Euryale pulled guards to go watch the eastern store, and as soon as they were gone the assholes blew open the door and stormed the place. Hit and grab, still haven’t gotten an inventory of what’s missing.” 

Shrugging into her jacket, Medusa popped the collar and started towards a harried group of nearby gangsters, leaving Charybdis by the cars to hollar orders at the search party. A jerk of her head was the only indication that Claire should follow, though she did hesitate until she fell into step beside Scylla. 

“Where’s Euryale now?” 

“Chasing her sources. She’s right pissed about being lied to.” 

“Who’s after the thieves?” 

“Third and Fifth. Seventh is working on a search grid.” 

Medusa stopped short in front of the group, studying each of them with a careful eye. “Charybdis brought Ena and Pente, go help her get organized with Seventh.” 

A nod and Scylla was gone. The group snapped to attention, all doing their best to stand straight despite a variety of injuries. More than one bore singed clothes, and Claire swore she saw smoke when one coughed. 

“Report.” 

The tallest of the group hesitated, glancing at Claire, but quickly refocused when Medusa’s eyes narrowed. “We were settling in after doing a round when the door blew open. They dropped a bunch of grenades before we even got our Auras up, and were gone before the smoke cleared.” 

Claire blinked, attention turning to the shattered windows. Though few in number, each one along the left side of the building was broken. Glass covered the ground below, corroborating the gangster’s story that the grenades had been released inside, and the sheer distance between them making it even more likely to be true. Still--

“Scylla said they grabbed some goods. What’s missing?” Medusa voiced the question before it had fully formed in Claire’s mind. The gangster waved them inside, leaving the others to collapse back against the wall. They had to step over the unhinged door to get past it, and Claire would’ve walked face-first into a mangled shelving unit if not for Medusa bodily herding her away. 

“Gods, just how strong were those grenades?” She mumbled to herself, coughing when Medusa turned her way with a questioning look. “Uh, nothing. Nevermind.” 

The scent of scorched metal grew stronger as they approached the countless rows of shelves. More than one end was twisted and bent, blasted apart by an explosive force. But, beyond the first few feet, nothing else showed signs of damage. The gangster stopped between a few splintered wooden crates, then opened her arms wide. 

“We saw a few of them come out of here on their way out, except nothing coherent has been taken. A few pieces here and there, maybe, but nothing big.” She kicked a crate. “Tartarus, they left these just sitting here, and they’re full of live munitions.” 

Curious, Claire wandered a few paces away, attention on the conversation behind her as she looked down the rows. She could see the gangster gesticulating in the corner of her eye, pointing from one corner of the warehouse to the next, explaining that it would take an hour and several set of eyes to figure out everything that was gone. Bits and bobbles, scattered grabs, get in and out before anyone could truly react. Something niggled at the back of Claire’s mind, gathering the fragments of information together until they formed a coherent picture. 

Distraction. She had read about this countless times, in every handbook about fieldwork she could get her hands on. The best way to steal from a stronger opponent was to make them guard the wrong target. 

The wild look in her eyes got Medusa’s attention as she spun around. “Did Euryale recall the gangsters she sent to the other location?” 

The gangster sneered at her, off-put by the way she directed her question to Medusa. However, she swallowed whatever retort she had when Medusa stepped forward, brow furrowed as she focused on Claire. 

“Yes, they’re out search for the thieves as we speak--what are you thinking?” Tone as demanding as it had been for the gangsters and Scylla, Medusa pushed into Claire’s personal space. The difference in their height forced Claire to tilt her chin upwards, and she felt a rush of heat to her cheeks. 

A shake of her head cleared it. “Maybe the tip-off was correct after all.” 

“What do you--” Medusa’s head snapped up, her question dying in her throat as she whipped around and charged for the door. Her cellphone was palmed and ringing by the time she passed its threshold, orders hissed to whoever was on the other line while a wave brought Scylla and Charybdis running. 

Claire barely managed to keep on her heels. 

“It’s a setup, get us down to the eastern store. _Now._ ” The two women scattered, bellowing orders, and the roar of engines filled the air. Medusa switched to Greek as she spoke on the phone, her rapid and clipped sentences getting more fervent before she disconnected and shuffled into the car that screeched to a halt next to them. 

Seven minutes later her phone rang again. Shouts echoed from the other end, audible to Claire even when Medusa pressed the phone to her ear. She listened for a moment, barked an order, then hung up and tapped the driver on the shoulder. The car revved in answer, flying down the streets, but Medusa was already back on the phone, a red light curling around her fingertips. 

“Scylla, we’re going in hot. Be ready.” 

Hot was really the only way to describe it. Claire had always believed the term to be embellished, a little in-joke for those who had fought in the field. But when the driver slammed on the brakes and a shockwave rocked the whole vehicle, sending them spinning into an alley, she was prepared to admit that she had been very, very wrong. 

Fire lit the air in a red-orange glow and it took Claire a moment to realize there were no actual flames. Instead the power flowed around Medusa, weaving thick tendrils in the air as she sat up and kicked the door open, her Aura swallowing all residual of what had attacked them. 

She turned to Claire, eyes burning. “Stay close to me. Use your ring if you have to.” 

Thick tendrils of red colored the world outside the car. A pair of purple hues danced at the edges and Claire recognized the tentacled mess of Charybdis and Scylla's Auras before she saw them, one puckered limb slamming down on a hood of a car while a group of gangsters charged forward to meet the thieves fleeing from its interior. 

Only to scramble back when a massive, wrinkled foot stomped on the vehicle, a sickly yellow elephant wrapping it up in its trunk and hurling it towards them. Several creatures screeched as their owners summoned them into existence to stop the projectile, but it was Charybdis' kraken that caught it between its teeth, the wheels popping off their axles as it roared and chewed. 

Through it all Medusa kept walking forward. Head held high as tires bounced against the ground next to her. Hands deep in her coat pockets as she stepped to the front of the line. Eyes narrow as she watched the thieves struggle, caught between the warehouse at their backs and the barricade at their front. 

One of them was dumb enough to rush her. Still at her side, Claire started to cry out a warning, attention turning from the tentacle-wrapped elephant to the pair of wolverines charging at Medusa. 

"Medusa, watch ou--!" Claire reached out, the ring on her finger beginning to burn, but a pop sounded in the distance and a white blur whipped by, broadsiding the wolverines and exploding them into sparks. With a casual twist, Medusa turned to face her attacker, their momentum driving them, stumbling, into her fist. A following backhand sent them to their knees and a scoff echoed as footsteps approached. 

"Idiot." Sneer on her lips and fingers curled under her chin, Euryale jerked her head. The white blur returned, this time holding still long enough for Claire to make out its form. A leopard seal snarled along with its mistress, canines on full display as it hovered over the thief. "Just who do you think you're attacking?"

They didn't answer, wide eyes full of panic as Medusa raised a brow at them. But she didn't linger, instead turning back to the battle. The gangsters had gained the upper hand, driving the thieves against the brick wall of the warehouse. Scylla and Charybdis had fallen back, largely watching as the goons fought it out. 

"I was wondering when you'd get here." 

"Hmpf," Euryale scoffed, pulling a knife from the folds of her dress. "I was busy chasing those lying rats that call themselves informants." 

A rainbow danced over steel as the blade flashed in the multi-colored air, Euryale's grin an inch too wide as she smiled at Claire. No matter what angle she held it at a red stain remained, a flake falling off onto her thumb when she rang it along its edge. The thief noticed it too, because they whimpered and scrambled backwards, only stopped by the growl of Euryale's seal. 

"Convenient, since that gave you reason to be away from your post." 

Euryale blinked, confusion relaxing her wicked expression. "I wasn't--I'm not responsible for this! You, tell her!"

The seal snapped forward, following Euryale's snarl, but it stopped when Medusa shook her head and stepped forward. 

"This was far too sloppy to be your plan, which says something about your security that they were able to get this far." Walking up to the thief, Medusa crouched down. Her nose wrinkled and she coughed lightly into her palm before speaking. "As for you, you have the lucky chance of being the one to tell me what I want to know. Prove yourself useful enough and you'll be left for the authorities to find, which is a much better deal than your friends will be getting." 

The earth shook just then, snapping Claire's attention to the remaining fighters. A section of the wall had collapsed and eight long arms were dragging thieves out of the rubble. The few lucky enough to escape were kneeling, hands folded behind their heads as gangsters bound their wrists with zip ties. Charybdis detached from the group and jogged over to them, eyes alight and cheeks flushed as she stepped up to Medusa. 

"All done, boss. None of the fuckers got away." 

Medusa straightened, a hum leaving her lips. "We'll see about that. This kind soul has volunteered to answer our questions. See to it they're made comfortable." 

Aura vanishing in a puff of white wisps, Euryale bent over their supine captive. "They won't know anything. Anyone stupid enough to bum rush you is nothing more than cannon fodder." 

"That also means they have no reason to lie," Claire replied, surprised by the steadiness of her voice. "I know I wouldn't be inclined to defend someone who left me to the wolves. So to speak." 

"Exactly my point," Medusa said, backing up so Charybdis could haul the thief to their feet. 

With a scoff Euryale hid her knife. "Fine, but at least let me do it. I want them to see exactly what fate their cooperation will keep them from."

"Fine. Charybdis, go with her. I'll be along in a bit, make sure they can still talk when I get there." 

Claire and the thief shared a wince. She couldn't look them in the eye as Charybdis shoved them away, studying her shoes as the footsteps faded away. The touch of fingers on her arm startled her, and she glanced up to see Medusa reaching for her chin. 

"Mm," she hummed, encouraging Claire to look right then left with a gentle press of her thumb. "Good, you're unharmed. There was a lot of Aura flying about, so I wasn't certain your ring would keep you safe." 

Aware of more than one set of eyes on them, Claire swallowed to ease her dry throat. She lifted her chin out of Medusa's grasp, grateful and disappointed in one at how easily she let go. “Nothing came close enough to activate it.” 

Medusa’s lips twitched. “Despite your attempt to jump between me and a pair of snarling wolverines. Perhaps we should review your contract, I’d be remiss to pass up on such an eager bodyguard.” 

Cheeks heating, Claire waved a hand in protest. “I’m not really--I was just...”

“Mm, I know. I’m only teasing.” With a wink that sent Claire’s blood pressure skyrocketing, Medusa pivoted and sauntered off towards Scylla. “Come along.” 

Had she just---? Claire gawked after her, frozen in place until Medusa raised a hand and beckoned her with a crooking finger. Certainly she hadn’t just been flirting. Gods, they were in the middle of a battlefield. The ground was littered with debris, glass crunching under Claire’s shoes with every step. Smoke and lingering Auras filled the air, the scents of jungles and oceans mixing into one rank smell strong enough for more than one gangster to look a little green around the gills. Then, to top it all off, Medusa now stood, towering, over the thieves, surveying them like a general would her war chest. There was no hint of gentleness in her expression, none of the curious concern Claire had seen a moment ago. 

“Your lives are forfeit,” she said, staring each in the eye. “So, think carefully about how the dead would answer the offer I’m about to make.” 

One of them spit on her shoe. “You won’t kill us. Everyone knows you’re too scared of H.E.R.A. breathing down your neck.” 

The gangster behind him socked him in the head, but Claire saw a flicker of doubt in her eyes. In fact, several of them shifted in place, coats rustling as they glanced at Medusa. 

“That’s an unfortunate misconception you have, but thank you for confirming your employer sees you as disposable. Empusa, see him out of the city. Permanently.” 

Two pointed fangs peeked out from under the gangster’s lip as she grinned, clawed fingers digging into the thief’s shoulder. A hazy line of green light wrapped around his throat, cutting off his cry of protest as he slumped forward. Empusa shifted her grip to his collar and dragged him off towards an alley, gait an awkward limp with one leg dragging after the other. 

Claire stared after them, shellshocked. She racked her brain for any memory of Empusa or her abilities, but came up with nothing to match the brief flash of teeth and horns she had seen. For the first time since starting her assignment she felt a pang of loss. If only she could speak to Cyprin or check in with May. Surely one of them would know or be able to find out just what kind of threat Empusa posed. But neither of them were here, and Claire couldn’t risk contacting them with Medusa watching her so closely. Perhaps she needed to consider how to get a letter to them, just a small check-in to let them know she was okay and integrating. 

The faint ring of a phone made Claire jump, her heart racing as she sucked in a guilty breath. Scylla threw her a confused look, but said nothing as Medusa palmed her phone and held it to her ear. 

“Yes?” Though her expression never changed as someone unknown murmured in her ear, the air around Medusa thickened, heavy enough with static and latent power that a spark jumped between Claire’s fingertips. “Have they cleared out? I see, good day.” 

Plastic cracked against pavement when Medusa spiked her phone into the ground, the remains shattering under her heel. She looked up from the mangled piece to Scylla, jerking her head towards the thieves. “Bind them and dump them somewhere for the cops, then get ahold of Stheno’s contacts for repairs. I want this warehouse back in top shape by dinner.” 

“Gotcha boss.” Scylla inclined her head and then snapped off a quick series of orders at the gangsters. Most jumped to action, but Claire saw shadows flicker through more than one set of eyes. 

Medusa pulled her away with a glance and a gesture. She fell into step next to her, shoulders tight under the weight of the gazes aimed at her back. Though the attention was mostly directed at Medusa, the hairs on the back of Claire’s neck were raised, her ring still warm when a gangster closed the car door behind her. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To steal some unstolen goods.” 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind blew from the open doorway and ruffled Claire’s jacket. She shivered, tugging the lapels closer together and curling her fingers into the cloth. A step away Medusa paced back and forth, trading curt sentences with Stheno over the phone. They’d been locked in conversation for an hour, ever since Medusa had called her upon their arrival at a third warehouse. This one was nicer than the first two, its location on the edge of the city’s limits affording it a privacy the others hadn’t had. In fact, it seemed more like a meeting place than a storage house; only a few shelves of goods lined its walls while the rest of the space was filled with some sort of bar and dining room combo. A massive, elongated, table stretched through the middle of the room, an elaborate chair perched at its head. Medusa stalked by it now, her free hand brushing over the lip of its cushion as she passed. 

“Someone had to report it. We’ve had that shipment planned for months and the bribes out for weeks. I want the weak link found and severed.” 

She listened for a second, hummed, then hung up. Her phone vanished into her pocket, and Claire noted the difference in its casing from the one she had smashed into the ground. Apparently having multiple phones was just another part of gang life. Medusa had ended up with another while they were at the docks, handed to her by a worker with an air of respect that only came from other members of the gang. 

Of course, it had ended up as dust under her heel as well. 

A sigh pulled Claire’s attention, her head turning so she could watch Medusa more than from the corner of her eye. The Triad’s leader had her knuckles pressed into the table, her gaze locked in a staring contest with her distorted reflection. Thick strands of red hair bounced as she shook her head, then parted when she ran a hand through them, smoothing the locks back from her face. 

"Can I finally ask what that was all about?"

Medusa's lips quirked. "I was wondering when your curiosity would get the better of you." 

With a soft huff of protest, Claire stepped up to the table and canted her hip against it. "You can't drag a girl all over the city and not expect her to have questions."

"Oh? I'll keep that in mind." Medusa turned to face her, mimicking her pose. "Why don't you tell me what you think happened?" 

"Seriously?" 

"Humor me. It's been a long morning." 

This time Claire almost expected the wink that followed Medusa's teasing comment. Her cheeks still flamed bright red, but she kept her voice under control. "Alright. Based off what that dock worker said, the Triad was expecting a major shipment of, uh, goods early this morning. Unfortunately the police chose to search your ship, found the goods, and confiscated them."

Medusa confirmed it with a nod, and gestured for her to continue. 

"But that didn't concern you. Searches like that are typical, which means you needed to either bribe someone to ignore those crates or...or use the police to get your shipment by the police! Inventory is messy and takes a while, so it's easy enough for crates to disappear without anyone the wiser." She looked to Medusa, pride infusing her chest at the pleased approval in her eyes. 

"Mm, that was the plan, except for one little problem."

Leaning forward, Claire repressed a sigh when Medusa didn't explain further. Her expression was teasing, lips twitching and eyebrow raised at the pout Claire didn't hide quickly enough. This had become a game between them--Medusa reflecting her questions and leading her along with hints and chuckles. It felt oddly like being laughed at by the Minotaur in his maze, the echoes of his guffaws off the walls serving as her ball of twine. Except Medusa didn't stalk after her in the dark. Instead she tricked and teased, using Claire's curiousity against her to ensure she always kept playing. 

"If I give you a hint I'll give it away," she said in answer to Claire's frustrated huff. "It's fairly obvious once you know the setup." 

"The only thing I can think of is that whoever you bribed didn't do their job, and now your goods are locked up in the closest precinct. But that doesn't fit with what you told Stheno and I heard one of the gangsters say--" surprise flickered through Medusa's expression. "--you had contacts inside the station to get your stuff out if needed. Which leaves only one explanation, someone stole your stolen goods."

"Very good. More specifically, someone pretended to be us and bribed anyone who knew better into silence." 

Question on the tip of her tongue, Claire swallowed it when a shadow passed through Medusa's eyes, her fingers flexing against her belt. Her next thought was interrupted by the click of heels across concrete, and they both turned to see Stheno step through the door. A few gangsters trailed after her, clad not in the suits Claire had gotten used to but high-collar dresses with matching accessories. They all looked like they had come from Sunday brunch at the country club, hair and makeup done with perfect precision despite the windy day. Each one took a seat at the table and pulled a series of papers from their clutches. Claire shuffled behind Medusa to get out of their way, ignoring the by-now familiar irritation on their faces. 

"Medusa," Stheno greeted, a fake smile on her face. "I've good news, we know who stole the shipment and where it currently resides." 

To her credit, Claire didn't flinch when Stheno lowered her gaze to her, a sneer curling her lip for a split-second. She held her place, maintaining eye contact until Steno was forced to look away to Medusa. 

"It won't be good news until the shipment is in our warehouse, processed, and distributed."

That smile returned, forced and twisted as Stheno met Medusa's stare. "Medusa, darling, it will be the moment you say the word. Somehow our little thieves missed the part where I'm good friends with New York's DA, and therefore can easily find out when someone uses police resources to move a half-ton of shipping crates." 

"She told you?"

"Quite happily. Of course, I had just finished purchasing a whole table at the charity ball her wife is holding next week." Grin turning smug, Stheno raised a hand to examine her nails. "I even bought a seat for your new pet. You should thank me." 

Medusa made a noise of appreciation. "Thank you, Stheno. Now, who are our targets?" 

With a wave of her manicured fingers Stheno gestured to the pages her lackeys had set on the table. Each one had a picture, a symbol, and a block of text. "I've got their profiles right here, but I imagine they won't be looking as nice once Charybdis catches up to them." 

"Give me the rundown." 

The next half-hour consisted of the most convoluted conversation Claire had ever heard. She tried to listen as Medusa and Stheno listed names and affiliations, but they kept speaking in half-sentences and referencing past events, sometimes barely speaking while they shuffled profiles into one stack or the other. She took a seat at one point, thinking the singular vantage point would help her focus, except exhaustion began to creep in as soon as she relaxed against the back of the chair. Her eyelids drooped and her stomach grumbled in protest at how the noon sun had come and gone. Covering a yawn behind her palm, she glanced up to see Medusa watching her, the hard edge to her gaze fading as she gathered up the papers. 

"Tired?"

"I-uh. A little now that the excitement is winding down." 

After handing the stack off to one of the gangsters and shooing her off after Stheno, Medusa approached and rested an arm on the back of Claire's chair. "We did get you up rather early and, as you said, dragged you all around the city."

Claire raised her hands, protest on her lips as she turned to meet Medusa. The shift and her tilted chin brought them nearly face-to-face, Medusa's slouched posture supported by the chair. "You really don't need to apologize. I mean,it's all a part of the job, right?" 

"Still," Medusa leaned closer, her fingers curling around the edge of the chair. "Let me take you out to dinner, if not as an apology than as a treat. I know I could use a nice meal with some good company." 

The blush Claire had tried to repress flared to life, her cheeks heating so intensely that she was certain Medusa could feel it. "I'd love to go to dinner with you." 

"Excellent." Medusa straightened and offered her hand to help Claire to her feet. "I've a few things I need to tend to, but I'll have Phaea take you home. Quarter to seven good?"

Claire ignored Cyprin's warning voice in her head and took Medusa's hand. "Sound perfect." 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

At exactly six-thirty Claire tossed aside the two dresses she had deliberated over for the last hour. Every few minutes she reminded herself that this was not a date, and she did not need to fuss so much over her appearance. Any of her work outfits would do, since this was the equivalent of a dinner meeting with her boss. 

Not a date. 

Picking one of her nicer collared shirts and its matching skirt from her dresser, Claire started the iron and finished her makeup while it heated. A few minutes later saw her clothes pressed and donned, her heels slipping into place just as her phone buzzed. 

_I'm downstairs_ flashed on her screen under an unknown number, Medusa's name under the message confirming who sent it. Claire dropped her phone into her purse and folded her jacket over one arm, keys jingling as she locked her door and pocketed them. The stairs went by in a blur, her heart rate rising each flight she descended. Phaea met her in the lobby, holding the door open for her to exit and then guiding her to the car idling nearby to do the same so she could enter it. Medusa smiled as she slid into the seat next to her, and even in the dark Claire saw the glitter of gold around her neck and diamonds hanging from her ears. 

"I hope you're hungry. I've made a reservation at one of my favorite restaurants." Under her folded hands was a shining silver clutch, the decorative signature embroidered into its side marking it of a brand that would cost three months of Claire's salary. But it was nothing compared to the tight silver dress Medusa wore, the whole piece clinging to her form as a pattern of butterflies marked the path from her hip to opposing shoulder.

Claire followed them with her eyes, blood pressure spiking when they curved around the swell of Medusa's breasts. "Are you going to tell me where, or should I start guessing?"

A chuckle shook the butterflies and Claire snapped her gaze away. Medusa met her flustered stare with a knowing smirk. "You say like like I've a habit of torturing you."

"You do." Losing the small contest of wills, Claire looked away. She recognized a few of the buildings whipping by, the car turning onto a familiar street. A nagging sensation grew in her gut, but the casual flick of Medusa's fingers distracted her. 

"Some people like it, you know. Being held at the mercy of someone else's desires," Medusa said, her smirk deepening along with Claire's blush. "But I'll relent. It's an older place that gained popularity when a new chef took over. He's young, but his passion and genius for cooking is simply outstanding. I suspect they'll get a Michelin star soon." 

The nagging got stronger as Medusa spoke, then blossomed into full-on panic when the car rolled to a stop outside an extremely familiar restaurant. Josh's restaurant. Josh as in her big brother who liked to tease her about her work at H.E.R.A. whenever he got the chance. Josh who she had barely explained her assignment to in an attempt to keep him from worrying. Josh who was coming towards them right now, big grin on his face as he snagged the menus from the waitress. 

"Look who the cat dragged in!" He laughed, pulling Claire in for a hug before she could pray he wouldn't reveal their relation. "Where'd you find her, Ms. M? Skulking in an alley somewhere?" 

"A pawnshop, actually." Medusa looked between them, amusement mingling with curiosity in her eyes. "I take it you two know each other."

It wasn't a question, but Josh didn't catch her tone. "She's my lil sis and let me guess, she was rummaging about while looking for some rusty ring." 

Claire's throat seized, her heart hammering against her chest. She tried to think of something, anything, to derail the conversation before Josh got them both killed. "Josh, Me--Ms. M and I are here for a business meeting. Could you show us our table? I'd like to get to work before it gets too late." 

Her brother studied her, brow furrowing. Then something clicked behind his eyes and he nodded, his smile reappearing but to a lesser degree than before. "C'mon Claire, if you're hungry just say so." 

They followed him as he led them through the tables to a secluded booth in the back. Having heard all about the specials along the way, it took only a moment for them to choose their meals and Josh disappeared into the back with their orders. 

Medusa turned to her as soon as he was out of sight. "Business meeting, hm?" 

"He's the embarrassing sort of older brother. I had to stop him before he said something troublesome." Claire took a deep sip of water, willing her hand to steady. Fortunately Medusa took her nerves as embarrassment, laughing softly while a waiter filled their wine glasses. "Also, never let him hear all those things you said in the car. His head will get too big to fit through the door." 

"He seemed perfectly pleasant to me."

"Yeah, but you didn't live through his experimental phase. Best to keep him grounded so he doesn't start throwing whatever comes to mind into a pan again. I've already had my stomach pumped once, I'd rather not repeat the experience." 

Though all her other reactions had been muted and subdued, Medusa laughed outright at that. She lifted a hand to her mouth, eyes dancing as she struggled to catch her breath. "You certainly are siblings. I can hear the fondness in your voice." 

"Fondness, sure. I'm sure you've been _fond_ of your sisters in the past too." 

"I suppose that's one way to put it." Medusa's fingers twitched around her glass, her grip tightening as she raised the rim to her lips. "Though it's been a number of years since either of them have tried to tease me." 

Curiosity overriding common sense, Claire ignored the gentle redirect. "You're the youngest, aren't you? That surprised me, I would've sworn you were the eldest with how they listen to you." 

"Claire." Medusa's expression hardened, a note of warning entering her tone. "My sisters obey me because we are family and I give them no choice in the matter. The same goes for everyone in the gang."

"But I've seen the way everyone looks at you. They respect you, worship you almost." 

The table shook when Medusa dropped her glass onto it, a few drops of wine splashing over her fingertips. "They obey me because they know what they will gain if they do and what will happen if they don't. Claire, you haven't been with us long enough for those rose-tinted glasses to fade. I'm the boss because I am the strongest. That respect you see is from fear, and it will only last until someone more powerful knocks me from my throne." 

"How can you say that?" Claire whispered, fingering the edge of her napkin. 

"Because that is what I did to Laomedon, and what almost happened to me." Medusa's eyes grew dark and she withdrew her arm, tucking her bracelet-clad wrist against her stomach. "I was careless, once, to think no one could match me and I paid for it. If I hadn't clawed my power back from the clutches of another, who knows what would've happened?"

The raw despair in her voice all but snapped Claire's heartstrings, yet she forced herself to ask what she already knew. "Someone tried to take you down?"

"Not someone. H.E.R.A. did, by using a man I had thought my friend." Medusa's lip curled and her sneer of disgust could've rivaled any of Stheno's. "They sent a spy into our midst and like a fool I let her live once I discovered who she was. I was convinced I could take whatever they threw at me, but I was wrong. They stole my Aura that night and it was only by happenstance that I stole it right back." 

Without thinking, Claire reached out to cover the hand Medusa had on the table with hers. "How did you--I mean, why haven't they come for you again?" 

"Because the instant they ripped Pegasus from me was the instant I truly learned my mother's lesson of never leaving an enemy alive.” Ferocity fed by the ghosts of her past, Medusa snarled in anger. “I killed every one of those fools, save for Perseus, and I have sworn that beyond the breath they take after I learn their true nature, I will never again share the same air as a H.E.R.A. agent." 

Claire sucked in a breath, a primal fear of the red tint to Medusa’s eyes shaking her to the core. She almost withdrew her hands, the band on her finger burning in warning, but Medusa turned her palm upright, fingers curling around Claire’s in a loose hold. The silver links around her wrist clinked as she brought her free hand to her face, eyes shuttering shut as she squeezed the bridge of her nose. Grey alone colored them when they opened and Medusa let out a breath. 

“I’m sorry. This isn’t something we need to talk about, though it should tell you why we’re so vigilant of H.E.R.A.. I won’t make the same mistake again, my position and the gang depend upon it.” Her hold on Claire’s hands relaxed, releasing them, but she blinked when Claire didn’t draw them away. 

The table’s width made it slightly difficult, but Claire managed to reach further across it with a lean, drawing Medusa’s hand between hers as she met her startled gaze. “I don’t care,” she murmured, ignoring the screams of her common sense for the swelling emotion in her chest. “I don’t care what happens, I’ll stand with you.” _Liar_ , whispered a voice in the back of her mind, but Claire fought it with the determination from her gut and swore once more. “I trust you to do what’s right.” 

Shock added a flush to Medusa’s cheeks before bitterness swept it away. She chuckled dryly, pulling her hand free to cup her glass. “We really need to adjust your contract to a bodyguard’s.” 

The appearance of their first course interrupted Claire’s protest and she swallowed it along with her first bite. They ate silently for a while although Medusa’s absent gaze seemed glued on her, watching each move she made without actually seeing. 

“You know,” Claire started, finishing her wine, searching for a way to break the silence. “I never imagined my brother’s restaurant would be frequented by ganglords.” 

Medusa grinned and just like that they fell into frivolous conversation. The courses passed as they snickered over shared stories, slipping from one topic to the next. Claire snorted around more than one mouthful of wine, Medusa’s easy charm and sense of humor catching her off-guard. By the time dessert came she was pleasantly buzzed, cheeks warm from more than the gentle teasing Medusa had just finished subjecting her to. 

Mysteriously, the check never came, though Josh did appear to help Claire into her coat. He gave her a hug right before the door, whispering into her ear before pulling away with a nervous smile. Claire shook her head as he left, deflecting Medusa’s raised brow with a shrug. Phaea met them outside, holding the car door open for them both to slip inside. The cool glass of the window felt good against Claire’s heated skin, and she rested her forehead against it as they pulled away from the sidewalk.

“There’s some work I need to get done tonight,” Medusa murmured, pulling Claire’s attention away from the passing lights, “so I was hoping to convince you to come with me for a nightcap.” 

“Do all gangsters do their paperwork between shots?” Claire teased.

“It does help us get through it. Shall I take you home, then?” 

Tongue flicking out to wet her lips, Claire shook her head. Something had been bugging her ever since they had seen Josh at the restaurant, and she needed to see to it before the comfortable mood between them faded and ruined her courage. “No, I have something I’d like to ask you.”

The flicker of her eyes to Phaea was enough to turn Medusa’s questions into a nod and they rode the rest of the way to the hotel in silence. Surprisingly, Medusa opened her own door once they stopped, rounding the car to pull open Claire’s. She held it while she exited, then offered her arm much in the same way Scylla had the previous night. It earned Claire a few odd looks from the scattered staff as they meandered through the lobby, but no one said anything as they entered the elevator and made their way to the penthouse suite. 

Medusa slipped behind her as soon as the golden doors slid shut. Grasping the collar of her coat, she held it steady while Claire stripped it away. “We’re alone now. What did you want to ask?” 

A step moved Claire out of the way as Medusa went for the coat rack. She leaned against the wall while Medusa passed, facing her as she hung the jacket on an arm. “It’s about Josh. Specifically, it’s about you knowing about Josh.”

“Mm?” With a hum, Medusa turned to face her. 

“I--” Claire took a deep breath, steadying her nerves. “I want you to forget about him being my brother.” 

Brow furrowed, Medusa took a step closer. “I don’t follow. Were you that embarrassed by him?” 

“That’s not it!” Gaze snapping up from her wringing hands, Claire forced herself to meet Medusa’s stare. “It’s just, after our mother died Josh wanted to wash his hands of everything divine and monstrous. He’s worked hard to build a life away from all of it and I’ve done my best to keep from dragging him back into it. So--” 

“So you want to keep him safe. Away from everything to do with the gang.” With each word Medusa inched closer, a smile tugging at her lips as she stopped a hair’s breadth away from Claire. “And you know the only way to do that is to ask me to forget.” 

This close, Claire had to tilt her chin to keep Medusa’s gaze. Her fingers flexed against her stomach as she nodded, lips parting for her next breath before she spoke. “Yes. Whatever the price is, I’ll pay it to keep him out of this.” 

“Mm, you don’t need to pay a thing,” Medusa said, one hand reaching forward to brace against the wall over Claire’s shoulder while the fingers of her other curled under Claire’s chin. “No harm will come to your brother from any of mine or my enemies. He will be unknown to everyone and I shall do everything in my power to keep it as such. I swear it.” 

Their breaths mingled when Medusa leaned closer. Dimly, Claire knew she should stop this, should step away and thank Medusa for her time and promise. But she was drunk on wine and the sweet scent of Medusa’s perfume, her better judgement smothered under desire as she pushed onto the balls of her feet, closing the last inch between them. 

Medusa welcomed her with a hum as their lips met, tasting of wine when she urged the kiss deeper with a sweep of her tongue. Her skin was hot under Claire’s palms, shoulders firm despite the soft silk that draped over them, that strength echoed when she pushed Claire against the wall and brought their bodies flush. Both her arms wound around Claire’s neck, fingers teasing the hair at her nape while she encouraged Claire’s own touch with a murmur. 

They broke away a minute later, lips brushing as they both panted for breath. Medusa watched her with a half-lidded gaze, the pleased look in her eyes tarnished by a small amount of worry. 

Claire swept it away with a touch, her hand cupping Medusa’s nape as she pulled her down for another kiss.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_comments greatly appreciated_


	6. Pick and Pick

_Pick and pick n. : Two colors of weft woven in alternating sheds, producing vertical stripes_  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At some point Claire was aware of being moved, led along by the hands cupping her elbows. Her fingers curled in the fabric of Medusa's dress in response, ensuring their bodies never separated by more than an inch. The majority of her attention remained on the warmth breath ghosting over her lips and the sweet taste on Medusa's tongue, their kisses turning countless by the time Medusa backed onto the couch and pulled Claire into her lap. Letting out a soft squeak that Medusa soon swallowed, Claire buried her hands in rich red hair, watching the strands slip between her fingers in the corner of her eye. A nip on her lower lip startled her, as did the moan that reverberated through her chest when Medusa soothed the sting away with another kiss. 

When those lips began to travel over her chin and down her throat, however, Claire jerked back. "Ah, um."

"Hmm?" Hands resting on Claire's hips, Medusa tilted her head. "Is something wrong?"

What could she say? Every sentence tumbling through Claire's mind would betray her. She settled for the easy way out, shaking her head and leaning in for another kiss. It held less heat than the previous ones, but Medusa didn't seem to mind, her body shifting underneath Claire's. A tempered strength lingered in her palms as she smoothed them up and down Claire's back, fingers splayed and playing over base of her spine. 

She smirked against Claire's lips when she squirmed in place. "Ticklish?"

"No!" Claire said a little too quickly, hands bracing on Medusa's shoulders. 

"Has anyone every told you you're awful at lying?" 

Wince hidden by her twitch away from Medusa's fingers, Claire huffed. "You can test it if you want, but don't blame me when you end up getting elbowed in the face." 

Medusa laughed, jostling Claire as she returned her hands to her hips. "I'd never hear the end of it from Scylla if she saw me with a black eye tomorrow. Though I don't think she'd believe tickling was the cause." 

"What would she--oh!" Ears burning, Claire picked at the edge of Medusa's collar. "I can't believe it would take violence to make you back off." 

"Of course not. All you have to do is say the word." Reclining against the back of the couch, Medusa put some distance between them, though her hands remained in place. "Do you?"

"Do I what?"

Catching the upwards quirk of Claire's lips, Medusa rolled her eyes. She hesitated before answering, however, a vulnerable edge entering her voice. "Do you wish for me to back off?"

Common sense shouted an answer in Claire's mind. Take the out now, while she still had a chance to stay safe and continue with her mission. But there was a dullness in Medusa's eyes when Claire caught her gaze, a forced neutrality turning her expression into a mask. It tugged at the knot in Claire's chest, the thought of rejecting her pulling the cords even tighter around her heart. 

"No." Feeling as surprised as Medusa looked, Claire seized her decision and pushed it into conviction. "This is all happening kind of fast, but I meant what I said in the restaurant."

"My fierce little protector." Medusa cupped Claire's jaw, drawing her close. "I can't wait to see the look on the face of the first person you punch out in my honor." 

She kissed Claire’s pout away, laughing into it when Claire grumbled against her lips. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vibrating pillow startled Claire from sleep and she snatched her phone up to silence the alarm. Rolling over, she draped an arm over her eyes to guard against the sunlight streaming through her window, a smile tugging at her lips as the memories from the previous night refused to fade with her dreams. Reality, however, reared its ugly head along with them, and she dragged a pillow over her face to muffle her frustrated groan. 

She had kissed Medusa last night. She had kissed her and she had kissed back and they had both made out on her couch like she was just a woman Claire had gone on a date on and not the monstrous ganglord she had been assigned to spy on. At least she had managed to retreat back to her apartment, refusing Medusa’s subtle offer to spend the night. 

Cheeks flaming at the thought of the whisper Medusa had placed in her ear while they waited for the elevator, Claire kicked off the blankets and stormed out of bed. She circled her apartment several times, trying to outrun the feeling of lips brushing against the shell of her ear. It didn’t fade till she splashed cold water over her face, though the mirror replaced it with the image of Medusa studying her through half-lidded eyes. Watching her reflection, Claire raised a hand to her lips, fingers touching them as she remembered the way Medusa had run her thumb over them before catching her chin. 

“For the gods’ sake!” Clapping her palms against her cheeks hard enough to sting, Claire set the shower to cold, stripped, and jumped inside. Goosebumps immediately rose over her skin, but she couldn’t completely blame the temperature on the shiver that rolled down her spine. She needed to talk to someone familiar, outside of the gang, to regain some semblance of normality. Alone as she was, it was too easy to fall deeply into the role she was playing. 

How much of it was an act was a question she refused to ask herself. Instead she turned the knob and luxuriated in a hot shower, scrubbing herself clean and soaking until some of the tension faded from her shoulders. Then, wrapping a towel around her body and grabbing another for her hair, she wandered into the kitchen and started to pull out ingredients. Perhaps a few dozen goodies would help settle her and she could figure out what to do. 

Several batches of muffins and one tray of cookies later, Claire tugged on some presentable clothes and gathered her coat and keys. Medusa had given her the day off, citing some vague meeting she had with her sisters, Scylla and Charybdis, and some lower leaders of the gang. It gave her a measure of freedom and she had decided to test it in the safest way possible. 

Josh answered his phone on the second ring, agreeing to meet her for lunch within the first minute. With a container of cookies under her arm, Claire made her way to the subway and then to Poseidon’s diner, the irony not lost on her as she pushed through the doors. A waitress waved to her from behind the counter and she slipped into the third booth on the back wall. Her heart hammered against her chest when she saw the waitress nod and duck into the back, but three deep breaths calmed it once more. 

“Three times in a month and twice in the past two days. I think this is the most I’ve seen of you since college.” Appearing from thin air, Josh plopped in the seat opposing hers. His easygoing smile had a tight edge to it, worry adding a wrinkle to his brow. 

Guilt sinking like a stone in her stomach, Claire forced a smile. “Maybe I just miss my big brother. Sometimes a call isn’t enough.” 

“Yeah, and some things just can’t be communicated over the phone,” Josh started, folding his arms and leaning against the booth. “Like how your little sister got involved with some seriously suspicious monsters when she’s supposed to be on an educational sabbatical with another company.” 

Claire winced. It hadn’t been her best lie, but it was all she could think of to explain her absence to Josh. “I couldn’t just--wait a second, how did you know about Medusa?”

“Because, like you, people are pretty bad about remembering not to call her by name. I might want to keep away from that stuff, but I’m not blind.” 

They both quieted when the waitress came to take their orders. Ordering a milkshake and a seafood platter to split, Claire blinked when the waitress tore a sheet from her notepad and left it on the table. “That’s for you, hun. I’ll go put your order in now.” 

Josh snagged the scrap before Claire had a chance to react. He read it quickly, then waved it in the air. “Alright, spill it.”

Lunging across the table to snatch it from it from him, Claire crumpled it in her fist. “It’s not that simple. I’m already taking a risk by meeting with you here.” 

“That’s what I’m talking about. You looked paler than uncooked chicken last night when you saw me. What’s going on?” 

Two fingers pressing to either side of her temple, Claire tried to relieve some of the pressure building behind her eyes. She had spent the last hour trying to think of how to explain everything to him. Nothing she had come with had sounded like enough to convince him that she knew what she was doing, especially with how her evening had ended. But he would keep prying until she answered and if Medusa truly did frequent his restaurant, then she needed him up-to-date. 

“Okay, but you have to swear you’ll keep this all quiet.” At his nod, Claire continued. “You know the previous place I worked--don’t say it! Well, for reasons, they want me working with Medusa as my new employer. She happens to be a...rather influential member of certain circles in New York.”

Josh’s expression grew more and more confused as she spoke, his eyebrows knitting together. However, just at the point her tongue tied itself into a knot his eyes went wide and he jerked upright. “They put you uncov---”

“Don’t say it!” Snapping, Claire ducked her head and glanced about the diner. No one seemed to be paying attention to them and the waitress had returned to her position behind the counter. “It’s more complicated than a normal...assignment. I can’t be connected back to them, no matter what.” 

"I thought you were in the recovery department, how on earth did you end up doing this?" 

"Circumstance, mostly. I'm the only one they have."

"There's no way Alex just let you loose out there. They know better than that." 

"Josh." Covering the hand he had on the table with her own, Claire gave him a reassuring look. "They didn't have much choice and they made sure I was ready before I went." 

The silver band around her finger caught his attention and he blinked. "Is that?"

"Yeah, mom's ring. Turns out it was more than a simple keepsake." 

He sighed, fingers drumming underneath Claire's. "I suppose there's nothing I can do at this point, huh?"

"Nope." Claire snickered at the annoyed look he shot her. "Hey, don't look at me. I was trying to keep it quiet until after I was back and doing the paperwork. You're the one with the hotshot restaurant."

Though his glare deepened, dimples formed on Josh's cheeks. "Yeah, well, apparently I need the reputation to keep up with my trouble-seeking sister."

They shared a laugh when Josh lost against the smile tugging at his lips. After a few moments of comfortable silence their food arrived and the next several minutes were spent eating. Once they both had their full, they reclined in their respective seats, mimicking one another as they patted their stomachs. 

"Promise me you'll be safe." 

Claire looked at her brother, swallowing the truth the bubbled in her throat. "I promise. Nothing's going to happen to me."

He stared at her, a distant look in his eye. "Mom said the same thing, you know."

"Josh..."

"It's alright, Claire. It's how life goes. But, once this is done, you owe me a family night."

Smile weak, Claire nodded her head. "Deal."

He slid out of the booth and she did the same, falling into a hug when he opened his arms. "And don't be a stranger at the restaurant. I'll make sure to behave." 

Once he left, Claire grabbed the scrap of paper she'd abandoned earlier and tucked it in her pocket. The waitress met her at the register, smile casual in contrast to the shifting of her eyes. 

"Doesn't look like you were followed, but keep an eye out when you go to meet them." 

"Understood, thank you."

She waved off Claire's tip and retreated behind the counter. "It's my job."

Slipping out into the cold, Claire shrugged on her jacket and turned down the street. The address Cyprin had given wasn't very far away and she chose to walk the distance. It would give her some time to think as well as keep an eye out for any tails. She had noticed the pair of gangsters who had taken up residence outside her apartment, but they had never followed her past the first block. A protection detail, most likely, to keep an eye out for anyone who wanted to snatch her from her home. Apparently she had earned Medusa's trust enough for her to forgo a constant watch. That didn't mean she was completely free, however. Medusa had eyes all over the city, and she could never be certain who was listening in on her conversations. 

Which is why she didn't greet Cyprin as she approached, instead remaining silent as she took a seat on the bench next to them. They didn't look up from their phone, elbows resting on their knees as they held it in both hands and tapped the screen. A few people meandered by, bags in their hands as they wandered from store to store in the mall, uncaring of the thundering of Claire's heart. 

"I'm glad you called. No news may be good news, but it doesn't do anything to ease worries either." 

"I wish I had a good reason to risk it. As it is, I don't have much to report that we don't already know." 

Cyprin's lips twitched. "You haven't been able to get close to Medusa? I know you left the cover job we got you, so I thought you'd been picked up by the gang."

"Actually," Claire took a breath, "I'm working as something like a personal assistant for Medusa. Most of my time is spent with her." 

Fingers freezing in place, Cyprin whipped their head up. "You're what?" 

"I'm not really sure exactly what my job is, but I'm with her almost all the time." Twisting the band of her ring, Claire kept her eyes down and on it, watching the gem shimmer in the light. "Including when she's...taking care of gang business."

Cyprin's phone beeped, a death jingle playing out as their character flailed dramatically and collapsed. They turned back to it, but their shoulders remained tight and straight even as they slouched over once more. "Do you know anything about the group of monsters the police found yesterday morning?" 

A nod made them sigh, and Claire bit her lip while she debated how much to say. "It was some sort of hit on the Triad's warehouses. I don't know who did it or what they wanted, though." 

"Or what Medusa will do in retaliation. Honestly, I'm surprised they were found at all. It's not her style to let competition live." 

Red-limned grey eyes and a sneer filled Claire's mind's eye, her conversation with Medusa from the previous night playing on repeat. Everyone, including Medusa, seemed so convinced she was a vicious monster, but Claire had yet to see anything which damned her as such. If anything she was remarkably merciful considering her line of work. 

Her silence last a moment too long, as Cyprin glanced up once more. "Claire? Is something wrong?"

"No!" Derailing her train of thought before it started down on what else had happened last night, Claire shook her head. "I was thinking. Something is going on with the gang. It's almost like someone is trying to take it out."

"Why do you think that?"

Willing her cheeks to cool, Claire hummed as she deliberated. "The raid from the other night wasn't the only one. Either there's a lot of really stupid wanna-be gangsters in New York, or someone is trying to test Medusa's control of the city. I don't know, why, though. All it seems to be doing is riling up the Triad."

"Medusa hasn't ordered a purge of her territory?" Brow furrowing, Cyprin hit the lock on their phone and leaned back. "She has the manpower to ensure it would be one-sided and bloody." 

Cheeks puffing, Claire snapped. "That's not what she wants! She's doing what she can to avoid a slaughter." 

Cyprin blinked at her, confusion muddling their normally sharp expression. "That sounded almost defensive." 

"I'm not--I didn't mean." Fumbling, Claire dropped her gaze to her lap to avoid Cyprin's stare. She could feel the heat running up the back of her neck, though, and knew in no uncertain terms they'd be able to parse out what it meant. "Everyone's made her out to be this blood-thirsty ganglord, but all I've seen her do is avoid as much violence as possible. Everything she's done has been in reaction to someone attacking her or the gang." 

"Claire." Eyes narrowing, Cyprin leaned in. "Exactly how close have you gotten to Medusa?"

Lying to a child of Aphrodite about matters of the heart never went well. Teeth worrying her bottom lip, Claire tried to suppress the blush creeping over her cheeks. She should tell Cyprin everything. It was a part of the deal they'd made before she started this case, a promise to let them know if she got in over her head. But if she told them how far it'd gone, they'd pull her from the case. She couldn't let that happen, not when she was just starting to figure things out. Something fishy was going on, and she refused to believe it was all some evil plot Medusa had cooked up. 

"Claire?"

Decision made, Claire swallowed the lump in her throat and raised her eyes to Cyprin's. "Sorry, boss. I got a little caught up in everything. She's--I can't deny that there's something attractive about her, even as a criminal overlord." 

"Ah, I was worried about this. You don't have the training to handle the emotional side of being undercover." Cyprin relaxed some, their forgone conclusion preventing them from noticing the truth Claire hadn't spoken. "I can understand feeling conflicted, but you need to remember what she's responsible for. Even if it isn't directly by her hand, she controls the gang with an iron fist. They do nothing without her say-so."

Biting back her first response, Claire nodded her head. "Understood, boss. I'll be more careful." 

They smiled, the truest one since Claire had sat down. "Good. I'm already fretting enough about you. Do you have anything else to report?" When Claire shook her head they nodded and stood. "Perseus will be grumpy about it, but I'd rather have you safe and empty-handed than in danger from pushing your luck. Keep up the status quo. We'll wait to hear from you."

With a final smile they waved and wandered off into the crowd. Claire waited till they were out of sight before standing, knees weak underneath her as she walked away on stiff legs.  
\--------------------------------

The next morning saw Claire burying her worries in cookie dough. Startled from her thoughts by the buzz of her phone, she fumbled for a towel to clean her sticky fingers while the jingle of an unknown sender faded. A small smile tugged at her lips when she saw the name below the message and she hurried to fridge the dough she'd been working on and gather her things. Making a mental note to tease Medusa about yet another phone, she locked her door and jogged down the steps, greeting Phaea with a smile when she held the apartment door open. 

Her good mood vanished, however, when she saw who was waiting for her in the limo. Instead of Medusa's subtle smile, Stheno's thinly-concealed sneer greeted her when she slid into her seat. 

"Well, don't you come running like a good little pup." Snapping her phone shut, Stheno tossed it to the gangster sitting opposite her. "I didn't think Medusa had had enough time to train you." 

Tongue in cheek, Claire searched for her seat belt and buckled it, uncaring that no one else had bothered. "She has been a little busy cleaning up messes, lately. But, fortunately, I happen to be good at doing what she tells me to do." 

The gangster choked around her fist and all the amusement vanished from Stheno's expression, replaced by a cold fury. "You'd do well not to get cocky, welp. Unlike myself, you're replaceable." 

Though tempted to challenge her assertion, Claire's sense of self-preservation kicked in and she muted her retort before it left her throat. Taking it as surrender, Stheno smirked. 

"Good little human." Examining her nails, Stheno flicked a finger in Claire's direction. "Medusa called for you and I happened to be the lucky one who was closest. Be grateful I didn't send a goon in my place." 

Teeth closing around her tongue, Claire nodded. It seemed to satisfy Stheno and the rest of the ride went by in silence. Curious as to their destination, Claire kept a close eye on the passing streets, noting that once more they were headed towards the outskirts of the city. A massive building came into view as the crowded streets faded, the amount of grass surrounding it unheard of in New York's concrete architecture. Instead of brick and mortar, its exterior was made of fine wooden planks, varnish fresh and gleaming in the sunlight. A glass ceiling made up the back quarter of it, but it ended too high for Claire to see what was housed within. 

The door opened beside Claire and she stepped out, mouthing a thank you at Phaea. Stheno looked irked when she exited the car second, but she didn't say anything other than to demand Claire follow. The gangster with them held open the building door and escorted them inside to a sort of recreation room. It reminded Claire of the casino; several tables were scattered about, each containing some form of gambling. Seated at each was a group of gangsters, and they all looked up when Stheno led her through the room. Their gazes lingered until Stheno closed the door on them, leaving behind her lackey to bring Claire through a bare hallway. 

"Where are we going?" She asked as they passed another set of rooms, these ones set up like dorms. 

"The garden," was all Stheno said as she stopped in front of pair of guards and waved at them to open the double doors they stood in front of. 

Claire froze as the massive oak doors creaked open, Laomedon's bored drawl echoing through her head. Warning bells went off after it, worry at what she was about to witness rising to the forefront of her mind. It dissipated into shocked confusion, however, when a lush scenery greeted her. Square pieces of slate marked a pathway through a multitude of pebbles, the small stones surrounding beds of dirt absolutely bursting with greenery. Colors of all shades blossomed from the plants, shifting from reds and violets to vibrant oranges from hanging pots in the air. A small fountain bubbled in the middle of the room, a patch of grass to its side holding a small, pristine, white garden table and matching chairs. Four teacups sat upturned on its surface, a plume of steam rising from a teapot set to the side. 

Voices caught Claire's attention, and she brushed aside a fern to take a peek. Medusa was off to the side with Scylla, each speaking in low tones as the former budded a violet. The small blossoms snapped off between her fingertips, staining them a faint green before she wiped them off on a rag Scylla handed her. 

Stheno bypassed them to take a seat at the table. "I've brought your pet as asked, Medusa."

"I have a name," Claire grumbled under her breath. It went unheard, however, and Medusa's smile vanquished all of Claire's irritation.

“Good morning, Claire,” was all Medusa said, yet the glimmer in her eyes sent a rush of heat up the back of Claire’s neck. 

Scylla’s cough interrupted their little staring contest and Claire ducked her head. “Boss? What do you want us to do?”

“Oh, yes.” Passing by Claire close enough for their shoulders to brush, Medusa took the seat closest to the teapot and began pouring cups. “Post extra lookouts around those stores with orders to engage if they come back. We need to reassure the owners that our protection is worth the cost.” 

“Understood. I’ll go handle that now.” 

When Scylla left, Claire followed the tilt of Medusa’s head into the chair next to her. It put her on Medusa’s left in comparison to Stheno on her right, leaving an empty seat open across from her. A cup of tea was already prepared in front of her and she grabbed it to take a sip. 

Stheno did the same once Medusa handed her a cup. “Was Scylla speaking of those interlopers from yesterday?”

“Mm. One of our walkers saw a group matching their description last night, still in the area. If they’re stupid enough to try again, our girls will be there to put them down.” Placing the teapot back with a small clack, Medusa curled her fingers around her cup. “Most likely it’s a group of hotshot youngsters who haven’t learned their place.” 

“Hmph. You should be chasing them out of the city, not giving them a second chance to test the rules.” 

“They’ll figure out their mistake soon enough. I’m not riling everyone up for some teenage thugs.” 

Stheno shook her head, elbow resting on the back of her opposing hand as she reclined. “That’s the problem. Everyone is already all riled up. If you don’t give them a target soon, we’re going to have a mutiny on our hands.” 

Lifting her cup to her lips, Medusa inhaled deeply before taking a sip, her eyes sliding shut. “I’ve made myself quite clear on that front. We are not going to flood the streets to flush out this nuisance. Doing so would only bring more trouble.” 

“You mean from H.E.R.A..” 

Had she not been watching Medusa so closely, Claire might’ve missed the twitch of muscle over her cheek. “They’ve been too quiet lately. No one prodding for information on us, no one trying to infiltrate our lower ranks. I don’t like it.” 

The hot tea did little to help Claire’s suddenly dry throat, as did the narrow stare Stheno subjected her to when she coughed. “Sorry, sorry. Why is that a bad thing?”

“Because a silent enemy is a plotting one,” Stheno snapped. “Which is why we should be asserting our control, not letting insects run about and nip at us.” 

“Any show of force will only push H.E.R.A. to hasten their plans. I won’t give them a reason to strike until we know exactly what they will do.” Medusa's eyes flashed, something deeper than anger boiling under dark grey. "If I hear of anyone working to the contrary, they will face my wrath. I'm sure you remember how I reward disobedience."

A faint warmth encircled Claire's finger as the two sisters stared at each other, static snapping in the air until the eldest bent and turned away. Stheno's fingers were white against the baby blue of her cup, nails painted the color of the sun tapping a steady beat between the violet flower print. Though trimmed, each tap against the porcelain side caused a soft clack, the noise volumes louder than the words going unsaid.

The thump of footsteps overtook it and Claire glanced over her shoulder to watch Scylla approach. With a scowl for the teacup placed in front of her, she took the empty seat. "All taken care of, boss. Charybdis called too, said she had a present waiting at the casino for Stheno."

"Must be our wayward officers. I'm surprised, I thought for sure she'd sink them in the bay." Finishing her tea with a delicate sip, Stheno stood. "I suppose someone gave the order that they weren't to be killed."

"Someone who expects her subordinates will do as they're told."

Earrings flashing in the sunlight, Stheno smiled. "Of course. I am nothing if not obedient to my darling sister. Now, with your leave, I have some ruffians to interrogate."

A nod from Medusa and she was gone, sauntering out of the garden.

"She's right, you know." Claire twitched, the sigh of relief she had been about to release transforming into a lump in her throat. Though her lip curled as she took a sip of tea, Scylla's tone remained neutral and respectful. "The gang is getting antsy. Even your word isn't enough to keep the brawlers quiet when there's intruders picking at their borders and once they start, everyone is going to want to fight."

"I'm aware." Setting her cup down, Medusa curled her fingers under its saucer and ran her thumb over its handle, sweeping back and forth over the tip of the curve. It rattled as she pushed it across the table, a line of ivy and a rounded flower she didn't recognize rotating out of Claire's view. A ladybug took its place, appearing from under Medusa's palm when she reached for the teapot and lifted it in careful hands. Amber liquid flowed from its spout, steam rising once more from the cup when Medusa finished.

From the corner of her eye Claire saw Scylla swallow, trepidation written in the lines on her brow. "Are you? This won't be solved by booting folk to the police or running a good heist. The girls want blood, and they want to know why they can't go get it."

"We don't know enough, yet. As I've said a dozen times already, purging the streets will only cause us more trouble."

"I believe you, boss. But there's rumors going around the lower ranks, about why you won't give the kill order."

"That's hardly abnormal, people always whisper." Medusa hummed, scenting her tea before taking a sip. "So long as they remain too fearful to speak aloud, then we have no need to worry."

"Medusa." Scylla pressed both hands onto the table and stood, gaze fixated on Medusa until she met it. "This is an old rumor, one we barely managed to bury in the first place."

The fear that flashed through Medusa's eyes startled Claire enough that she reached out to cover the hand Medusa had hovering over her cup. It earned her a flicker of attention, the fright fading from grey eyes but not from the rigid roll of Medusa's shoulders as she regarded Scylla.

"What are they saying?"

"The same as before," Scylla started with a grimace. "You're in H.E.R.A.'s pocket and you won't let anyone fight because it goes against the gods' interests."

The hand under Claire's balled into a fist, Medusa's knuckles pointed against her palm. "Who dares to speak of such again? I thought we buried that rumor with those agents."

Claire's fingers twitched over Medusa's skin, the movement drawing Scylla's attention to their contact. She eyed their hands, shook her head, then sat back down. "We haven't been able to catch anyone in the act. Charybdis was the first one to hear it, but even she hasn't been able to scare up any answers. Honestly, the whole gang's probably saying it."

"Why am I only hearing of it now, then?" Withdrawing her hand, Medusa tucked it under the table, her bracelet disappearing from view when she pressed her wrist against her thigh.

Scylla didn't comment on the shift. "Because we thought we'd get into a brawl or two and they'd all shut up. It quieted down after you grabbed Laomedon, but the attacks from the other night started everything up again."

"What exactly are you saying?"

"We need a fight." Hands on the table, Scylla turned her open palms towards the ceiling. "It doesn't matter who, or how small, but you need to let us take someone out. Even if it's just hunting those idiots from last night."

Medusa hummed, reaching for her cup. Once more she waved it under her nose before taking a sip, the steam misting over her cheeks and giving them a faint sheen. She caught Claire's gaze in the corner of her eye and held it, lashes fluttering before she sighed and shook her head. "I cannot. Without a doubt some of our girls will be caught in the process and H.E.R.A. will be all too glad to take them off the police's hands."

"Medusa--"

"I said no. Rumors or not, I will not let us run headfirst into a war with H.E.R.A.."

Head bowed and hands clasping together, Scylla slouched in her seat. "If we don't do something, it won't be H.E.R.A. we're fighting. Then we'll all be tossed underground."

"Enough," Medusa snapped, cup rattling into its saucer. "I've made my decision."

Forehead pressing into her thumbs, Scylla sighed. Deep lines wrote her frustration into her brow, the skin around her eyes aging to match the worry in orange-tinted gold eyes. A look of centuries unknown to Claire, years of trust and loyalty warring with realty. The former won out, perhaps with the help of fear, and Scylla nodded.

"Understood boss," she said, looking up. "What do you want me on next?"

"The setup for what we discussed the other day. I'm sure you've already filled Eryn in."

Despite the situation, a flush spread over Scylla's skin. She coughed and the tension in the air cleared along with her lungs. "Only the parts she needed to know."

"Mm, I'm sure." Fingers lacing under her chin, Medusa rested her elbows on the table. "Fortunately she's beyond trustworthy. I'd comment on your good taste, but, well, we both know who's choosing who."

Teeth flashing in a smile as she stood, Scylla jerked her chin towards Claire. "Sounds a little like the pot is calling the kettle black, but I'll make my exit here. Later Claire."

With heat creeping up the back of her neck Claire started to watch Scylla go, but her attention was stolen by the red tint overtaking Medusa's cheeks. Medusa covered it by leaning forward to check the teapot, her movements slow and measured as she peered inside it and mumbled to herself.

"I should go brew more tea..."

Claire caught her arm before she could stand. "You're flustered," she accused, her own embarrassment not enough to keep her from the chance to tease. When Medusa's eyes flicked away from hers she laughed, prying the teapot from her grip and setting it back on the table. It didn't stop Medusa from slipping away, but her pace was languid as she strolled towards one of the rows of flowers. Her back to Claire, she knelt before a bush of purple and white lilacs, their color sharp against the clover they were bedded in. A sprig snapped off between her fingertips, revealing a budding blossom underneath, and Medusa preened a few more branches before standing and wandering to another pot.

She didn't look up as Claire approached, humming softly to herself as she gathered three carnations and wound their stems with a three-leafed fern. A second lilac sprig joined the first in the impromptu bouquet and Claire flushed when Medusa presented it to her with a bow.

"That is absolutely cheating," Claire murmured, accepting the flowers and hiding her red face behind them. They smelled heavenly, a faint waft of Medusa's perfume permeating the clean scent of blossoms.

Though the color remained in her cheeks, Medusa's composure had returned, and she raised Claire's hand to her lips. "Perhaps, but it isn't often I have the chance to make use of the flowers here. Forgive me?"

Worries discarded before the mischievous glint in grey eyes, Claire allowed herself to be pulled close, the flowers crushing against Medusa's chest as they came together. Medusa tsked when they crinkled, cupping the hand Claire held them in and holding it off to the side as she stepped in. Her palm pressed against Claire's jaw, thumb brushing over her cheek while a gentle upwards pressure encourage Claire to tilt her chin up.

"What if I don't forgive you?"

"Hm?" A wicked smile curved Medusa's lips and she pressed that much closer. "Do I need to convince you?"

Gasp catching in her throat when warm fingers swept over her pulse point, Claire anchored herself on Medusa's hip, hooking her thumb over the black, sleek, leather belt. "I think so."

"How fortunate that I am very persuasive," Medusa murmured, breath puffing over Claire's lips. She held steady despite the scant inch between them, too close for Claire to see her expression. But she could tell by the dimple pressed into Medusa's cheek that she was being teased and Claire put a quick end to the game with a tug on Medusa's belt and a final tilt of her head.

Their kiss was quick and laughing, a chuckle shared with their breaths when Medusa pulled away. The ease to her smile sent a warmth spreading through Claire's chest and she picked an imaginary piece of lint off Medusa's shirt, palm settling just below her sternum.

"We should get those in some water," Medusa said, nodding to the flowers in Claire's grip. Despite it, her hands settled on Claire's hips and she nuzzled along her jaw, teeth scraping along its underside.

Heat pooling low in her belly, Claire gulped. "Mm, I suppose we should. Or..."

"Or?" Lips brushing over the shell of Claire's ear, Medusa breathed against it.

The bouquet fell from Claire's grip, forgotten as she caught Medusa's face between both hands and dragged her into another kiss. Again she was walked backwards, pushed along by the strength in Medusa's body until she bumped against the edge of something solid and smooth. Without breaking stride or focus, Medusa grasped her thighs and lifted her onto the table, palms holding her legs apart until she could slip between them. The hard press of her belt buckle into Claire's stomach made her gasp, the sound caught between Medusa's teeth before she withdrew and began marking another path along Claire's throat.

Head falling back to give her more access, Claire let her gaze roam over the lush visage around them. "Oh, gods. I absolutely do not believe that you've never used this garden to seduce before."

The line of muscle between Medusa's shoulders drew taught, but her lips stayed warm over Claire's skin. "It's true. You're the first, ah, dalliance I've ever had in here."

Dalliance. The word stuck in Claire's mind, crushing her train of thought under its thick weight. Medusa sensed her hesitation and Claire hated the rush of anger that burned in her chest when a curious grey gaze fell upon her.

"Dalliance, huh?" Fell out of her mouth before she could stop it. 

Withdrawing some, Medusa regarded her with a careful expression, the mask falling cleanly in place. "That is what I assumed this was," she said, words softening when Claire winced. "Come now, I'm a godly monster and the head of the strongest gang in New York. No matter how impressive you are--" she hooked her fingers under Claire's jaw, forcing her to meet her stare, "--and you are rather impressive, you're still a human. A dalliance is as far as we'll go."

It stung. Gods, she was talking complete sense and yet it burned like a block of ice in Claire's chest. She nodded, words sticking in her throat, and leaned into the hand Medusa laid over her cheek. "And here I was hoping to get swept off my feet."

"Well, I'm not saying we have to skip everything," Medusa murmured. A shadow flickered through her eyes before it was dragged behind her mask, a charming smile taking its place. "Let's just enjoy what we can, mm?"

Swallowing her pride and more than one stinging word, Claire hummed in agreement. She withdrew her hands from Medusa, using them to prop herself against the table as she leaned back. "You're right, you are rather persuasive. 

Medusa laughed, shoulders shaking as she respected Claire's retreat and backed away. She took to Claire's side instead, hip canting against the table as she crossed her arms. "If you think that was persuasive then you have some rather low standards."

"Maybe I'm just agreeable when a beautiful woman asks to enjoy me."

Her comment earned an outright splutter from Medusa, her cheeks turning almost the same shade of red as her hair. "You're an absolute tease, aren't you? I see now the innocent lamb side of you is merely an act."

"Calling me a wolf in sheep's clothing, are you?" Claire started, tripping over her tongue as she fought to keep her playful tone. "Weren't you trying to hire me as your bodyguard the other night?"

Two slender fingers walked down Claire's thigh, Medusa's smile wicked as she cupped her knee. "In some situations a wolf is preferable. It's been quite some time since I called myself prey."

Claire caught her hand before it could wander further. Cheeks hot and tongue tied, she surrendered to her loss with a choked grunt and allowed a kiss to her cheek as the price of war. A turn of her head brought their lips together and though Medusa tasted as sweet as before her heart was in retreat, seeking refuge from common sense's barrage. 

A small shake of her head separated them and Medusa returned to her seat without complaint, even if her gaze did linger on Claire as she hopped down from her perch. Her stomach chose that moment to rumble and they shared an amused laugh while Medusa reached for her phone.

"I'll have Charybdis bring us some lunch. She should be here within the hour."

"Sounds good." Claire settled into the chair as Medusa spoke to Charybdis, keenly aware of the lack of topic they would have once she hung up. Her mind racing for something other than the question she desperately wanted to ask, she blurted out the most foolish thought the moment Medusa placed her phone on the table. "When Stheno said your garden, I thought I was being brought to some sort of trophy room of stone statues."

She held her breath when Medusa turned to her, on guard for any sign of agitation. Though her interaction with monsters had been limited as a member of the artifacts department, she'd learned early on that it was a gamble to bring up their innate powers. Many were proud of their heritage and could be distracted with a compliment or two, but an equal number grew wary or annoyed when a human questioned their abilities.

Medusa, as per the norm, seemed neither. She brushed her hair back over her shoulder, voice of the clear and controlled tone she used whenever explaining something to Claire. "It's a rumor. A powerful and useful one, but a rumor nonetheless. My sisters and I haven't kept trophies like that in well over a century."

"How come? I mean, it's the first thing anyone learns about a gorgon and I can only imagine what you can do just with the threat of turning someone to stone."

"It's also undeniable proof of who killed the victim in question." Gathering the empty teacups, Medusa arranged them and the pot onto the tray. "While I'm not concerned with the whispers of the human police, H.E.R.A certainly is. Making a point with my power isn't worth firing the first shot."

Claire blinked, brow furrowing in confusion as two truths battled in her mind. Perseus had been convinced that Medusa was preparing a strike on H.E.R.A., yet at every turn she was working to keep the gang out of the gods' sights. While Claire couldn't deny the evidence Perseus had shown her, she was starting to doubt who the instigator was.

"Are you really that worried about H.E.R.A.? I know--uh, my mother told me that they don't care about monsters breaking human laws, so long as they keep quiet about it."

Though she raised a brow at Claire's fumble, Medusa didn't comment on it. "Normally that's correct. However, H.E.R.A. has been targeting me ever since the Triad took control of this city. They had their shot to take me down, though, and they failed, so now we're stuck in a cold war. It's only a matter of time before the tension snaps, but I'll be damned if I let the Triad make the first move."

This was definitely something she needed to report in. Whoever was responsible for the disturbances catching the gods' attention, it wasn't Medusa. Claire's thoughts went to Laomedon and the sneering smile he had thrown Medusa's way. If Medusa truly had stolen his territory and power away, then that gave him more than enough motive to get H.E.R.A. breathing down her neck.

Coming to the conclusion that it was worth the risk to contact Cyprin again so soon, Claire pulled out her phone and pretended to react to a text message. Medusa watched her, curious, but her attention was grabbed by the arrival of Charybdis with a bag of food and a fresh tray of tea. The ensuing chaos covered for Claire as she typed out a quick text, sending it off with a prayer under her breath.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_liar liars....house on fire_

_comments greatly appreciated_


End file.
